


【Evanstan】长镜头

by Tealwaysodoit



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, NC-17, Oral Sex, Schmoop, Work In Progress, 炮友变真爱, 算了我想不出来怎么打tag了, 谨遵时间线一直写到桃包出柜
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealwaysodoit/pseuds/Tealwaysodoit
Summary: 星河压城，春雷伴雨，历遍世间美景，你是我一生都摄不尽的长镜头。现实向，炮友变真爱的梗。





	1. 01

地暖把Sebastian的脚心烘得热乎乎的。面前的木质案板上洒满了粗盐粒，冰镇过的整颗柠檬被他压着在其中滚了滚，清甜的香气便从脱了蜡的表皮下逐渐溢出来。他擦擦手摸向刀架，却落了个空——一个人从后面拦腰抱过来，胸口的温热穿过衣料覆着他的背，顺便又稳稳当当地把他的手握住了。

Sebastian无声地笑了，懒洋洋地向后靠去。

“Chris——”他叫道，故意拖长了声音，勾起嘴角等待着亲吻的降临。Chris的唇在下一刻就贴了上来，舌尖柔软，动作却强势又迫不及待。

“Seb。”他低声呢喃道，“我以后可以这样叫你吗……”

Sebastian意犹未尽地追着对方向后缓缓撤去的唇瓣轻咬了一下，然后鼓起腮帮笑了起来。

“当然了，”他说，“你昨天不是叫过了嘛。”

Chris向后靠在料理台上，看起来容光焕发……包括他的老二。Sebastian笑嘻嘻地把手伸进Chris的睡袍里，尝试着给对方一个比刚才要更加下流的吻。他们才因为拍戏认识了半个月，却像是已经同彼此做了一整年的情人了，这在Sebastian并不算长的演艺生涯中还是头一回，根据Chris的反应来看，他觉得对方也差不多。

他凑过去，手指规律而缓慢地上下移动着，感受着那根勃发的东西顶着自己的手心涨得更大。

“Chris，”Sebastian狡黠地笑了笑，很清楚自己的什么语气会让Chris觉得最甜蜜，“明天还要早起去片场呢。”

“是吗……”Chris敷衍地应着，急切地凑过来轻咬他的下颌，声音压着男人的皮肤变得模糊不清起来，“可是不再做一次我就会不想拍戏。”

Sebastian笑了，抱着搭档的肩膀和他一起向后倒在地上。什么都能让他更喜欢跟Chris在一起，包括供应地热的温暖地板和Chris乱七八糟的色情逻辑。但他想这种感情还远谈不上真正意义上的喜欢或爱，他们只是像两个找到了全天下最令人快活的解压游戏的孩子，想玩的时候就定一个时间滚上床，用做爱和荤话取悦对方和自己。

Sebastian舔了舔嘴唇，努力把冲到嘴边的喘息咽下去。

“我还没调完酒呢。”他故意做出一副心不在焉的样子来抱怨道。Chris的动作顿了顿，接着，他就直起身来，手扶着浴袍系带，自上而下打量着Sebastian。

Sebastian咽着口水。面前人赤裸又有所思量的眼神摩得他浑身发软，有那么一瞬间，他想起了片场里穿着美国队长制服统筹部队的那个威严的、高高在上的Chris。他的身体仿佛变成了一张信息详细且无所遁形的战略地图，Chris的目光所巡梭之处，皆会被划分、侵略、占有，被密密地打上一份独一无二的印记；这个想法令他浑身发软，血液猛地冲上脸颊。

Chris挑起眉毛。他很熟悉Sebastian脑内常常会冒出的一些稀奇古怪的想法，但是他一般不会直接细问。“又有新点子了，哈？”他漫不经心地说，一把抽掉自己腰间的带子。Sebastian的情欲被彻底挑起来了，他期待地点点头，嗓子里不自觉地冒出轻轻的咕噜声。

“快点。”他说着用腿夹住Chris的腰，用脚后跟在对方的后背上蹭来蹭去，“拜托，甜心，来嘛。”

下一秒，一个柔软微凉的东西就覆上了他的眼睛。Sebastian在逼仄的黑暗中眨了眨眼，在意识到这是Chris那件漂亮的真丝浴袍的腰带的同时，他的脑后被系上了一个不松不紧的绳结。

“Chris？”他小声说，语调里兴奋多于迷惑。Sebastian舔了舔下唇，想象着自己现在的样子，嘴角随着舌尖轻划而勾人地上扬——他可清楚容易让Chris心动的那种弧度了——然后由于微笑而略微绷紧的嘴唇后面冒出了一连串黏糊糊的呻吟。“Chris……”他又重复了一遍，一只手摸索着对方的腰腹，“摸摸我。”

在他身体上方，Chris发出了几声越来越粗重的隐忍的喘息。“Seb……”他轻叹道，温热的手掌覆上Sebastian勃起的性器，用一种轻缓的方式撸动了起来。指腹在冠状沟一扫而过，力度像是在懒洋洋地抚摸着一只打盹儿的猫咪，Sebastian的小腹抽搐了两下，他挺了挺胯，喉咙里发出不满的呼噜。

“重一点。”他一边说一边示威似地加快了撸动Chris阴茎的速度。随着这句话，抚摸他的那只手停了。Sebastian急切地扭了扭，紧接着，他的肌肉一阵发紧——Chris重重地舔了一下他的龟头。

“小混蛋。”Chris咕哝道。Sebastian嘻嘻地笑，但很快又变回与皮肤和睫毛一同激烈颤抖的呻吟。Chris极富技巧地吸吮着他，一只手时轻时重地按揉他的双囊，仿佛知道那双绸带后面的眼睛现下有多无神似的，包在唇瓣后方的齿列偶尔会轻轻地刮蹭过他的阴茎，舌尖毫不客气地卷掉不断渗出来的前液。后穴被揉开的时候Sebastian浑身都绷紧了。他下意识地别过头哽咽起来，感受着两根做着细微戳刺动作的手指按压着内壁的每一个凸起和每一条褶皱，嘴唇抽离——指节上勾；一个深喉——捅进深处。当意识到这个规律的时候他的呼吸急促起来，两条光裸的长腿在地板上漫无目的地蹬了几下，又被Chris那强壮的小臂紧紧地压下去。

“啊、啊……Chris……我，不不不我——”

对方加快了前后舔吸的频率，从喉咙里挤出了一声赞同的闷哼，而听到那声音的一刻Sebastian就剧烈地颤抖了一下，无声地尖叫着推着Chris的脑袋射了出来。

他瘫在地板上，大口地喘气，腿根发酸且身体空虚。过了好一会他才在绸带后面眨眨眼睛，开始扯着Chris的手臂要往搭档怀里扎，Chris则凑上来，像他家养的那只大狗一样热情又快速地舔着Sebastian的下巴和脖颈。“怎么样，宝贝？”

“……我觉得我好像死了一次。”Sebastian喃喃道，声音还在发哑。不用看也能知道Chris现在低沉的笑声来自一颗掌控一切的得意洋洋的心。

他身上的人起来了。Sebastian继续软绵绵地躺着，意识回转了一点，但没有抬手去扯那根在眼泪浸润下湿得一块一块的丝绸。倒水和开润滑瓶盖的声音响在上方，他期待地把腿打开了一点，换来一声再赞同不过的低笑。

“你真是个宝贝儿，”不多时Chris温暖的身体又压上来，声音性感得要命，Sebastian觉得自己光是听着就能再射一次。“这么乖，这么甜，自己就会张开腿……”一根手指在他湿润的穴口周围点了点，“Seb——”

Sebastian红着脸点头，哼哼唧唧地用单音节的词汇回应。他摸索着搂紧了Chris的肩颈，配合地抬起屁股，但是意料之外的，被他紧热的小穴迎接的不是那几根熟悉的手指，而是一个凉丝丝的、带有塑料触感的东西。

“Chris？”他小声说，“怎——呃啊！”

大量的润滑剂被直接挤了进来。Sebastian吃惊地弓起身子，颤抖着仰起头，那些黏稠的液体流过肠壁，又多又满——太满了，他呜咽出声，难以自抑地抖个不停，感觉后面满满当当地含着那么多冰凉的……不对——

“啊……不，别、Chris——”他打了个激灵，慌乱地收紧手臂，眼泪从绸带的缝隙后面大颗大颗地溜出来，“好烫、烫！”

真的好烫，那些东西像是要在他内部烧起来了。他不痛，但是觉得难以忍受（“热感的，甜心。”Chris说。）平常如果Chris太重了他还能揪着床单挣扎抗议一下，可是这么多源源不断地挤进来的润滑剂他要甩不掉了。小腹和大腿的肌肉都难受地紧缩起来，涂抹在冠状沟下的火热刺激逼出了他细弱的哭吟，他现在就想射了，可是Chris还没碰他呢。

“小心点，宝贝，别让它流出来了。”罪魁祸首居然还好意思这么大言不惭，而Sebastian就把脸埋在对方坚实的胸肌上呜咽。三根手指毫不费力地插进去翻搅，他都能体会到那种在一个装满了……水或是别的什么的容器里乱戳的感觉了，何况那容器就是快要从内部熟透了的他自己。

“救命。”他哽咽着，连话都说不清了，“不要这……Chris、啊，我不……啊啊啊！”

手指被那根粗长的阴茎替换掉了。插进来的过程中液体被撞击发出的水声居然比那饱满的囊袋拍打在他会阴上的声音还大，Sebastian被Chris罩在怀里止不住地颤抖、啜泣，射出来的前液和精液把腹部和胸口淋得乱七八糟。他要死了。好热，Chris顶得太深，他抓着对方的背大声地哭叫，但是Chris只是失控一样地越来越快越来越重地操他，一下一下像是要把他凿穿了固定在原地。

他的双腿紧紧盘住身上人的腰。天啊。“我要死了混蛋……啊、呜啊啊……Chris、Chris！求求你——”

那种频率过载的律动减缓了一点，Chris直起身，阴茎全部抽出，又重而快地一插到底。Sebastian可怜兮兮地发出了类似于落水的小狗被呛到的声音，他好狼狈，但是紧接着那个混蛋就抱上来，唇贴上他的唇，给了他一个火热的湿吻。

酒精的味道在唇舌间蔓延开来。Sebastian意识涣散，只剩尚存的一小部分支撑着眉毛挑起来表达不解：Chris给他渡了一小口酒——度数还不低，他呜呜叫着把它们咽了下去，那根阴茎带来的快感仍旧让他的身体凄惨地抽搐。

“Chris——”

“宝贝，”Chris打断了他的话，确定他喝下去之后下身又开始了激烈的动作，“告诉我这是什么酒。”

Sebastian用了好一会才反应过来他是什么意思；一等反应过来，他的嘴里就冒出了一连串夹杂着哭吟的脏话。“操你的Chris！我——嗯、啊啊啊，我他妈……呜嗯、怎么知道！”

“你知道的。”Chris粗重地喘息，像个超级流氓一样哄着他，捏他的乳头，挤按着他柔软起来的胸肉换来越发难堪的呻吟。“乖，想一想。”

Sebastian断续地呜咽。他的眼罩一定湿透了，过了好一会，他才胡乱说道：“伏特加——啊啊！”

“不对。”撞击的速度加快了，Sebastian尖叫着缩起身子抵御过量的快感，但紧接着又被Chris展平了、用那肌肉鼓胀的强壮手臂搂紧，“再来，宝贝……”

“操、操——威士忌或者，啊、什么辣的——”

Chris叹了一口气，玻璃杯的叮当声，紧接着他又得到了一个烈到冒烟的吻。这回Sebastian用力摇头，分离出了一些意识去仔细品味那其中的味道。“啊……”他颤巍巍地说，整个人晕头转向，“朗姆酒……Chris，”爽到发颤又细又软的声音像求饶，“是白朗姆酒。”

Chris一口咬在他的乳头上，托着他的屁股把他用力压在自己的胯上，像打桩一样狠狠地顶他。“真棒，宝贝，”他喘息着，无规律的快速顶撞彰显着他已经濒临高潮，“Seb，Seb……下一个问题……为什么你这么紧？”

绸带被蹭歪了，一线白光漏进来，Sebastian尖叫着在空中无助地蹬腿，精液溅上自己湿漉漉的小腹。“呃——”他哭出来，声音在不应期里一抖一抖，可Chris还在该死的欺凌他敏感的肠肉，把他撞得胡言乱语，“因为……啊啊……因为……我喝醉了——”

“又不对。”Chris闷哼着咬他的乳头，阴茎几乎全部嵌进他后穴里，“Seb……”

Sebastian喃喃着推他，两颊都被眼泪洗得又湿又亮，“因为你太大——呜啊、快……”

“还是不对。”Chris在他的哭叫声中俯下身来，低低道，“因为你喜欢我。”

Chris醒来的时候没见到Sebastian。他眯着眼睛摸过手机，一边坐起身一边按开屏幕。早上七点半。收件箱里躺着两条Sebastian的讯息。

-我早起去帮昨天跟你说的那个出远门的朋友喂猫，大傻瓜。你睡觉的样子好像狗狗:D  
-P.S.发情的狗狗

Chris傻笑起来，一边下床拉开窗帘一边给Sebastian打电话。对面很快就接通了。

“喂？”Sebastian的声音，快活，微哑，还带着一点羞涩。

“你可真是精力旺盛啊，甜心。”

那边传过来几声哧哧的笑。“不旺盛可跟不上你的节奏。”

Chris开了免提，给自己套上衬衫。“你现在在哪里？”

“One-one。”Sebastian说道，“咱们上次去的那家咖啡店。别热三明治了，我买了早餐。片场见Chris。”

Chris低低地笑了，拿过手机，让听筒离自己更近了一点。

“马上去，”他说，“跑着去。”


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章东欧小猫喵喵叫

“小猫进食。”Chris笑嘻嘻地低声说。

Sebastian鼓着腮帮子从剧本中抬起头，嘴里还有半个薯饼。

“Chris，”他舔着上唇，把食物都咽下去之后才开始说话，“不要以为我不知道你在想什么。我才不干呢。”

刚刚在赶去片场的路上，他收到了Chris的简讯，一个视频，封面是两只小猫。他想都不想地点开了，然后就瞪大了眼——那两团毛绒绒的猫咪在交配，上面的那只抖动个不停，下面的则仰起头，发出喵喵的嘶叫声。

-Seb看这个，好可爱

他退出视频，忍着笑给Chris回信息。

-天啊这有什么可爱的啊Chris

-我觉得超级他妈的有趣  
-想跟我试试吗？

最初，Sebastian以为Chris只是在普通地调情。所以他向后靠在坐垫上，抿起嘴鼓着腮帮子打字，给对方回：

-我们不是已经交配过了吗大狗狗;DDD

Chris很快地回复。

-没有。没有试过下面的人要喵喵叫的那种。

操。

操啊。Sebastian坐直了身子，突然躁动不安。红晕迅速地爬满了他的整个面颊，他把脸贴上车窗，过了好一会才开始编辑回复。

-那是怎么回事

-来自波士顿的Evans先生愿意出20美元给来自罗马尼亚的Stan先生买猫耳头饰

妈的妈的妈的。Sebastian浑身滚烫。你就戴着它拍戏吧混蛋，他回复，然后悲哀又羞愧地发现自己已经期待起来了。

上午的拍摄很顺利，除了在休息时间Chris趁着没人摸了一下Sebastian的屁股。Sebastian被吓了一跳，猛地弹起来转过身，看见是Chris之后便缩回去涨红了脸。

Chris无视了对方不赞成的目光，问：“明天周日想怎么过？”

这几乎可以算作是一个约炮邀请了。但是出乎意料的，Sebastian没有像往常那样故意转变出一副小混蛋的样子坏笑着说“在你床上或者你沙发上过”，而是犹豫了一下，小声嗫嚅着：“嗯……”

Chris好奇起来。他知道自己掌控欲很强，虽然在干了第一发的那个晚上他们就已经约定好不干涉彼此的私生活了，但周日似乎不能跟他见面的神秘的Sebastian还是让他渴望得直磨牙。他上前一步，把Sebastian堵在储物柜和自己的胸膛之间。

“嗯什么，Seb？”

Sebastian看起来更不好意思了，但还是强行仰着头做出一副底气十足的样子来。“You know…”他结结巴巴地说。

“不，我不知道。”Chris忍着笑插嘴道，他在进剧组的第一天就发现这个东欧来的天使长相的小演员总是爱把这个词挂在嘴边了。这太高频了，他想，然后满意地看着面前人的耳朵越来越红。

“好吧，Chris，”Sebastian最终妥协了，“你……这周是慈善周。我要陪我邻居家的小女孩和她的朋友们……”他看到Chris的表情又赶紧补充了一句，“才二年级。她平时总来找我玩，她妈妈还送我鸡蛋……所以……我们要在院子门口……嗯……卖柠檬水。”

他看起来就像上战场前的Barnes中士，或者比Barnes还要紧张一些。有那么一会，他们谁也没说话。Chris掩饰不住自己脸上的惊奇。他妈的他的搭档怎么能这么可爱？他想，解释了一大堆理由的样子棒呆了。Sebastian难道也二年级吗？二年级的小孩都没他惹人喜爱。

他忍不住笑了起来。“噢，Seb——”他拖长了声音，“这多好啊！为什么刚刚不愿意告诉我？”

“因为摆柠檬水摊都是小孩子去做的事。”Sebastian的眼睛好大，一眨一眨地盯着他，“你会拿这件事取笑我。”

“我才不笑你。”Chris挑起眉毛，故意唱歌般地说，“瞧瞧我们的Seb——要和小朋友们一起去卖柠檬水了——”

“……Chris！”Sebastian挣扎着叫道，被男人大笑着捧住脸亲了一下又放开，眼下的皮肤依旧被晕得红红的。

星期日是个无雨无风的好天气，柔白的云朵丝丝缕缕地垂悬在碧空中，明亮的天光与树冠相叠，在草坪上摩出细密的影子。Sebastian跟孩子们一起支好小桌子，在大家铺桌布的时候去掏箱子里的水壶和一次性纸杯。他满满地抱了一怀，然后在踢上箱盖的时候望了望远方的路口。

并没有Chris的身影。Sebastian耸耸肩，他就知道Chris之前在更衣室里只是想逗他玩。他们一般都只在结束了当天的拍摄后，一个偷偷摸进另一个的车里来一发口活，或者开到一方的公寓里打一炮（好吧，也许是两三炮），但是他们没有约会过，也心照不宣地不会出现在彼此的个人生活里。炮友嘛……Sebastian在阳光下眯起眼睛，挤压着制冰格让冰块纷纷落入水壶里，冰与水面撞击发出悦耳的声音，他的思绪也被和暖的天气烘得懒洋洋、软绵绵的。

但是，他也许确实有些喜欢Chris，尽管Chris对他好像还谈不上动感情——这也是他暂时不太敢继续往深了喜欢的原因。Chris喜欢掌控一切，也喜欢看他害羞的样子，因此常常乐此不疲地在床上捉弄他，而他也享受于这种捉弄。拜托，Chris说下流话的时候辣爆了好吗。他敢打赌国内有成百上千人想听Chris Evans说上一句“小浪货”，或是别的什么的——反正Chris都咬着他耳朵说过。他们俩都色得能让对方在五分钟内爽到高潮。

一对年轻的恋人买走两杯柠檬水，在盒子里留下了12美分。孩子们兴奋地击掌，继续搅拌着柠檬汁和亚麻籽，Sebastian跟着在一旁快活地笑着，对她们说干得漂亮。他记得他小时候也参与过这样的活动，女孩儿们在业余时间攒下一笔小钱——三美元或者五美元，然后在慈善夜上“买下”和一个男孩共进晚餐的名额，在他们一起吃着由那个男孩从家里带来的美食时，那些钱会由学校统一捐给慈善机构。他记得那时他的进餐对象是一个活泼的、比他大了两岁的女孩，他们还“约会”了一阵子：每天在图书馆一起写作业。

“您好，先生！”稚嫩的问候声拉回了Sebastian的思绪，他眨眨眼，迅速调整出一个自认为十分迷人的微笑，抬起头循着孩子们的眼神望过去：“嗨——”

那句“来杯柠檬水吗哥们儿”被他生生咽回了肚子里。Chris Evans，他的“普通同事”就站在小摊前，穿着一件绝对是故意买小了一号的T恤，那饱满的胸肌和上臂肌肉看起来好像快要把那些可怜的柔软布料撑破了。T恤的主人脸上的笑意藏也藏不住，那样温柔又赤裸地打量着他，几乎立刻就让他从头烧到了脚。

Chris微笑着掏出钱夹，眼神却一刻不错地落在坐在碎花桌布后面、表情有点可怜巴巴的男人身上。Sebastian在阳光下显得汗津津、红扑扑的，他说对了，Sebastian看起来就是个小孩子，甜蜜得要命的小孩子，用毫无震慑力的表情警告他不要捣乱。

他掏出一张十美元的钞票。“我要一杯。”

小女孩们在一排排的杯子后面瞪大了眼。“可是，先生，”其中一个紧张而羞怯地说，“您给多了，一杯只要六美分。”

“唔。”Chris含糊不清地说，还在跟Sebastian眉来眼去，“剩下的钱……是给这里年龄最大的那个宝贝的小费。”

Sebastian终于站了起来。“Chris。”他认命似地说，然后回头对那些好奇的小脑袋们解释道：“这是Chris，孩子们。我的……嗯……同事。”

Chris点点头，跟孩子们一起发出恍然大悟的声音：“噢——”

Sebastian又猛地转过头，用一种看撞坏了脑袋的小狗的眼神看他。“Chris，”他压低了声音说，努力想装得凶一点但是根本装不像，“你在噢什么呢？”

“我还以为不只是同事呢。”Chris向他绽开一个热情的狗狗式微笑，妈的，Sebastian根本招架不住。不等他回什么，Chris就对孩子们说：“我可以借你们的Seb用一下吗？我有点……工作上的事要问问他。你们知道的，我们在扮演……嗖嗖，piu，超级英雄。”

孩子们用崇拜的眼神看着他，疯狂点头。

“什么叫借用——”Sebastian不满地叫唤着，但还是毫不挣扎地跟着他走了，甚至不需要Chris动手来拉。

被扔上床的时候Sebastian蹬了蹬腿。“Chris，Chris，”他趴在床单上急促地喘息，“我……嗯操——”

他妈的Chris直接把沾着润滑剂的手指捅了进来，把他的肠道内部弄得又凉又滑。Sebastian惊喘了两声，粗暴的前戏唤起了心中隐秘的快感，他配合地塌下腰，跟着快速抽动起来的手指的节奏摇了摇屁股。那两根手指进入得更深了，抵在深处毫不客气地弯曲起来，旋转着重重按压他的内壁，紧接着Chris火热的、一丝不挂的身体也覆了上来，一只手揉捏着他的胸肉，把两个人的躯体紧密地贴合在一起。

Sebastian浑身颤抖，从胸部传来的异样刺激简直能让他发疯。“操啊，Chris。”他胡乱地咒骂道，那只大手狠狠地揪了一下他发红的乳头，然后向下一路抚过他的小腹并握上阴茎。Sebastian呻吟出声，一头栽倒在柔软的乳胶枕上面，反手摸索着Chris的阴茎帮对方撸动着，直到那根勃发的东西坚硬地顶着他手心了，他才终于分出一些气力扭头叫道：“Chris……”

Chris移开了压在他小腿上的力量，使他能够翻过身。Sebastian浑身发软地把自己转过来，被眼前的景象刺激得大声呻吟。Chris正把一大团润滑油挤进自己的手心，用两只湿漉漉的大手捧着自己那根粗大的阴茎快速撸动着润滑，黏液从套子和Chris的掌间滴下来。“小蜜罐儿。”他沉声说，眼底的欲望深不见底，“我要把你操到腿合不上。”

操，小蜜罐又是什么可怕的能让Sebastian全身的肌肉都在一秒内软下来——除了老二，它更硬了——的称呼。“不，Chris，”他渴望地呜咽着，大脑一片空白，想都不想地脱口而出，“我只知道你再不干我蜂蜜就要流出来了——呜啊啊啊！”

他被填得那样满，以至于好一阵子都感觉不到自己的存在。过了一会，他才在疯狂的交合中突然意识到自己刚刚到底说出了什么不知羞耻的浪话。意识到的一瞬间他就呜呜地叫了起来，耻得整个人都试图向下拱进Chris的怀里，他怎么能那样说，Sebastian被身上人重而深的撞击干得尖叫不止，把眼泪都蹭在Chris激烈摇晃着的身体上，太丢脸了，他摇着头，下身却爽得犹自向上挺，都怪Chris蒙了他的心——

“天，宝贝，再说一次，”Chris抱着他咬他的肩颈，啃他胸口还带着上次和上上次吻痕的皮肤，“天啊，Seb，太棒了——”

“不、呜啊……不要了，”Sebastian软软地抬起手抽了他两下，被Chris顺势捉住十指交握了，“Chris、Chris！我……”

Chris伸手摸上他的躯干，手背蹭过他翘起着颤抖的阴茎，用一种不轻不重的力度揉着他的下腹，火热的硬物反复顶开痉挛的逐渐失去收缩节奏的肠道。Sebastian猛地仰起头哭叫出来，他一定爽得要白眼翻上天了，但是他哪里控制得住，舌头伸在外面那么久，被Chris吸得发麻发酸。他哽咽着，唇瓣被Chris吮得抿不到一起，在满室的情欲中颤了一会，然后他听见对方说：“Seb……记不记得早上的事？”

Sebastian努力地眨了眨眼，他快要坚持不住了。“嗯、嗯？”

“小猫叫。”Chris循循善诱。

Sebastian瞪大了眼，从脖颈到胸膛都泛着红，他急促地开口，却只被逼出了两声抖得不能再抖的哭腔，“呜啊……嗯、我——”

Chris放慢了速度。Sebastian的身体反应得比脑子还快，他要射了，两条腿蹭来蹭去不满足地往Chris腰上盘，“快点……嗯——”

但Chris只是握住了他的脚踝，把他的两条腿向两边压过去。“我的小猫。”他直起身，重复了一遍，然后重重地一插到底。

Sebastian在被囊袋撞到的时候就像被烫坏了一样尖叫着射了个乱七八糟。太爽了，Chris还在紧贴着他的屁股一下一下地向里顶，他挣扎着向另一边侧过去，眼神涣散，声音细哑，“呜啊……Chris！我、喵……喵喵喵——”

Chris闷哼一声，猛地抵在他深处停了下来。Sebastian哭叫着，羞耻地摇着头捂住脸，被射精中弹动的阴茎刺激得抖个不停。完了……他面颊滚烫，透过指缝看到Chris布满汗水的胸肌在自己面前一起一伏。完了。彻底完了。

他还从来没听说过谁会被自己的同事干出猫叫呢。


	3. 03

Chris从后面抱上来的时候，Sebastian扶着案板晃了一下。“Chris？”他轻声叫道，捏着对半切开的苹果反手给对方递过去。

Chris把下巴压在他肩膀上，两只手都牢牢地搂着他的腰，张嘴对着苹果咬了一大口。他们静静地依偎着，直到Chris将那半块苹果都吃完了，然后开始不安分地把手往Sebastian只系了几颗扣子的衬衫下面伸。

“喂。”Sebastian笑了，他转过身来面对着Chris，但是肢体上并没有反抗：“别乱动，我有刀。”

Chris被他的威胁逗得咧开嘴，俯身不管不顾地吻他，咬他的脖子，然后扯着他的手放在了自己微微隆起的裆部上。Sebastian被那样的硬度和热度刺激得蜷了蜷手，但是依然是一副温顺的、勾着嘴角的样子，只有眼睛里闪动着的光昭示了他是一个多么有主意的小混蛋。

“而我有把枪。”Chris挺了挺胯，低声说道。

Sebastian呻吟起来。他无法拒绝这样的Chris，仿佛每一句话都带有性的成分和只针对他一个人超乎想象的下流；他着迷地看着对方，几乎能在男人的眼眸深处读到自己折过去的暗示，呼吸急促，满怀渴望，每一个眼神都在期待Chris把他不管不顾地操坏。

他们撕扯着在厨房里剥光了彼此的衣服，然后跌跌撞撞地重新倒回卧室里的那张大床上——几个小时前他们才刚刚在那上面做过，凌乱的被褥也无人整理。Sebastian在Chris近乎潮湿的亲吻中发出哼哼唧唧的声音，笑着在吻与吻的间隙里伸手去摸对方的性器：“再这样一直做下去我就要坏了，Chris。”

Chris低吟着揉他的臀瓣，把安全套塞进他的手里。“总是说这种话就是自己找操了，Seb。还有别在我亲你的时候发出‘咿呀’的声音。”

“我哪有‘咿呀’——”Sebastian立刻不满地抱怨，但手上动作不停，那双会弹钢琴、会扣好Barnes中士领口扣子的手急切地撕开安全套包装，Chris低下头，看着Sebastian纤长的手指捏住安全套的储精囊，另一只同样骨节分明的手握着那根勃发的性器把那层滑润的薄膜撸下来，而这一切都是为了操他自己。妈的，Chris光是看着Sebastian这一套娴熟又赤裸的动作都要窒息着高潮了。

被进入的时候Sebastian发出了满足的叹息。天知道他有多喜欢被Chris触碰和填满的感觉，Chris在床上永远都是那么的富有侵略性，但是又会小心地保护对方不受伤害。有那么一次Sebastian被他抱起来抵在墙上干，肠道深处含着一枚震个不停的跳蛋，那根进进出出的阴茎把他逼得又哭又叫，有线跳蛋吊在半空中的遥控器不断激烈地拍打着他的腿，但是自始至终护在他后脑勺上的那只大手却又那么可靠、那么温柔。

“你太棒了。”Chris低喘着前后摆动自己的腰，缓慢而富于技巧地抚摸他的阴茎，看着他在情欲中温驯地轻吟和喘息。Sebastian那么甜、那么软，使他忍不住加快了速度，在听到越来越多不住漏出的叫喊时内心的满足感几乎膨胀成了一个气球。

Sebastian看起来像一只被抚摸得过于舒服的小猫或小狗，几乎就快要在这柔情的抽插方式里睡过去了。他确实有点累，上午Chris把他从柠檬水小摊上带走之后他们做了好几次，现在又在做——他在Chris的怀抱里发出低低的呜咽声，脚尖抬起来在身上人健壮的腰背上蹭来蹭去。

但是Chris明显不想就用这样的节奏贯穿始终。他耐心地等着Sebastian适应了一会，然后就突然重而深地一顶；Sebastian猛地睁开了眼睛，逸出一声惊叫，然后就在陡然转变的速度和力度中迷茫地哽咽了起来。

Chris喘息粗重，被绵软在自己胯下的年轻男人的反应撩拨到浑身颤抖。在揉上Sebastian的胸部的时候，对方立刻颤抖着瞪大了眼睛看过来，早在前几次做的时候Chris就发现了，这个没什么经验的小甜心完全禁不起被人玩乳头：那个部位对于他来说太羞耻太敏感，以至于Chris第一次吸上那柔软的一片的时候，Sebastian直接推开他的头哭着射了出来。

“啊，Chris……”这么多次过去了他的声音还是颤颤巍巍的，“别……”

Chris用一次深插换回了对方软绵绵的重新垂下去的手。“乖一点。”他含糊不清地说，蹭上去吮吸Sebastian的左胸，右手则大幅度地重重来回揉搓另一边乳头，饱满的胸肉在他的唇齿和有力的手指间颤抖融化，被打上了一连串斑驳红肿的烙印。头顶开始传来断断续续的哭声，Sebastian在凌乱的床单中央扭来扭去，抽着气呜咽，他的后穴绞得好紧，Chris不得不用牙齿轻磨着那块软肉、阴茎警告般地用力向深处捅了两下，然后就听到了Sebastian惊慌的哭叫声。

“不——不要不要！Chris、呜啊——”

Chris一手攀下扶住他的腰，开始了又重又快的抽插。“你怎么这么软，宝贝？你真的成年了吗？”

Sebastian的声音更大了，似乎眨了半天眼睛才看清他，然后就哭噎着喊了起来：“我二、二十九岁了……啊啊Chri——”

他的后半段话被身上像野兽一样攻伐着他的人吃掉了。Sebastian一下下地痉挛，哭吟含混成一片，无力地打着抖消散在空气中。他的前胸被Chris咬得又湿又痛，他有点受不了这个，哑着嗓子往被子里躲，但是Chris居然真的敢一口咬在他的乳头上，以一种淫靡的方式示威般地用牙齿轻磨，那根要命的阴茎就毫不客气地反复凿进他身体里，把他从里往外地烫化熨平了。

Chris拎起Sebastian的腿——对方把脸侧过去埋在枕头里小声地哭，沾着水光的乳尖却挺翘着在空气中说不清是在躲避还是迎合。他知道这个小宝贝总是过不去这个坎儿，Chris最后用舌尖抵住对方红肿的乳头打了个转，就直起身开始了最后的冲刺；Sebastian的呻吟被这不规则的冲撞顶得破碎起来，而Chris温暖的嘴唇缓缓压上了他的耳垂，作乱的人甚至还没忘记“枪”的事——他紧贴着Sebastian，射精的时候按住了那不断挣扎发颤的身体，胯部向前一压，哑着嗓子低声把那个字眼吹进去：“……砰。”

Sebastian猛地颤了一下，像一只被子弹击中的小动物，闭上眼睛呜咽着伸手推拒对方沉过来的坚实胸膛。

“宝贝？”Chris捉住他的手按在一边，凑过去找他的嘴唇。Sebastian看起来还没回过神，眼睛湿漉漉地转了转，抽出巴掌软软地来回打了Chris两下，声音里带着哭腔：“你他妈的……”

“好了好了宝宝，”Chris强行把他揽进怀里哄着，“是我的错，Seb，我再也不闹你了——”

Sebastian不让他亲，身子往下缩了缩，在他锁骨和胸口上恶狠狠地咬牙印。Chris把安全套摘掉、打了个结扔在地上，然后搂住身下的人，带着他在床上滚了半圈。

“告诉我，Seb，”Chris的声音很温柔，“刚刚舒服吗？”

Sebastian不吭声了。Chris又亲亲他摸摸他，他才小声说：“……舒服。”

Chris笑了起来。Sebastian气恼地看了他一会，然后也绷不住笑了：嘴唇上勾着水光，胸口还带着凌乱的齿痕和红印。Chris慢慢地凑过去跟他接吻，许诺下一次会轻一点，但紧接着Sebastian又涨红了脸说这样也可以——Chris会意地坏笑，Sebastian咕哝着把脸埋进被窝里，翘出一截儿柔软的头发被Chris绕在指头上摸。

他们睡着了。

Sebastian再次醒来的时候已经是晚上九点多了。他的身上很干爽，不用问也知道Chris给他擦过身体又换了衣服，还用现在身上这张蓬松的绒被把他裹成了一个懒洋洋的快乐的Sebby卷儿。Chris不在卧室里，他放空了一会，然后摸过手机，看到了对方在一个小时半前的留言。

-我去健身房了，Seb  
-烤箱里有披萨，我走之前叫的外卖。醒来之后自己叮一下吃掉

Sebastian扔掉手机，一边起身按开床头灯一边说不清意味地笑了起来。作为床伴来说，Chris可真是太体贴细致了，他套上上衣在灯光下眯着眼睛想，这个事无巨细的控制狂。

他洗了把脸，踱到厨房去打开烤箱。是天杀的蓝莓松露鹅肝披萨，太他妈好吃了以至于Sebastian很少在晚上点一整份。他得控制饮食。

烤箱转动的时候Sebastian望着外面的夜色发呆。Chris的厨房跟他的不一样，Sebastian不会做饭，所以厨房总是整洁的、空旷的，摆放的东西也很少；但Chris的厨房里几乎什么都有，冰箱也满满的，Sebastian经常可以在做完之后光脚跑过来翻吃的。

他把玩着一个手动黑椒研磨器，下意识地在脑海里回避着和Chris同居或者……恋爱，的幻想。他知道他和Chris隐藏着的地方都太多了，他们甚至从未了解过彼此的家人或过往。曾经他们在一次事后都精神抖擞，躺在阳台上交换着同一支烟抽，那一夜他们聊了那么多，Sebastian差点就以为这基本就是全部了；但当哈哈笑着走进卫生间之后，他在翻找剃须泡沫的过程中看到了一盒劳拉西泮。

那种药物具有镇静、安定和肌肉松弛的作用，用来治疗焦虑，Sebastian很清楚。他上高中时跟他合作的组员有焦虑症，有一天那个学生在课堂上突然发作，然后服用了超过普通剂量的劳拉西泮，继而产生了严重的幻觉。他先是昏迷不醒，又在其他人呼唤中抬起头，大着舌头对Sebastian说：“S-Sebastian，你的眼睛……你怎么有他妈的三个头？”

那天晚上的事后来就被夜风扭散了、抹平了。他沉默地刮完了胡子，然后回去若无其事地跟Chris做爱。高潮的时候Chris低吼着把他压在初秋阳台微凉的地板上，Sebastian则呻吟着咬对方的耳朵，在尖叫和喘息的空裕间用气声轻轻说：“不要怕。”

在拿起倒数第二块披萨的时候，门廊处传来了钥匙插进锁孔的声音。Sebastian起身，叼着那块披萨走过去，对着进门的人笑了。

“嗨，帅哥。”他说，神色如常。

Chris走过来在他的嘴边咬掉了一块披萨。“今晚别走了。”男人说。

“嗯……”Sebastian尾音上扬，他迅速地把披萨咽了下去，然后脚尖一踮一踮。“也许……”

Chris把健身包勾在门前的壁挂上，然后极其流氓地隔着衣料，伸手用力揉了一把Sebastian的胸。

“操！”Sebastian叫了起来，耳廓迅速地红了，“Chriiiis!”

“Yeaaaah？”Chris的表情很愉悦。

“你看，”Sebastian气鼓鼓地说，“这就是我不留下来的理由。”

“别嘛，甜心。”Chris走进厨房，把最后那块披萨拿起来，咬了一口又拿起黑椒粉器往上撒调料。“留下来，我今天不吵你了。明天我们还是分着走。”

在那些共同过夜的日子里，往往第二天他们需要一前一后间隔开时间去剧组，以免总是一起到而被人瞧出端倪。Sebastian又在原地站了一会，直到Chris拿着半截披萨折回来，给他喂了一口。

“好吧。”蓝莓和鹅肝结合在一起的感觉太好，Sebastian妥协了，“明天轮到你晚到。”


	4. 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有焦虑描写

Bucky的戏份就快要结束了，今天是最后一场。Sebastian闭上眼睛仰起头，感受着化妆刷柔软的刷毛扫过自己的面颊，沾着深色阴影粉的手指在他的眼下和颧骨上蹭出战乱赋予Barnes中士的脏乱和伤痕。这次的镜头很关键，他在心里又重复了几遍刚刚路上在脑内预演过的片段，希望自己能够全力展示出来。

导演Johnston走了进来。“Chris Evans到了吗？”

Sebastian差点要笑出来，但他忍住了。他睁开眼，老老实实地说：“不知道，可能在路上。”

妈的他当然知道Chris的动向了，介于他一小时前就是被某人那无与伦比的美妙口活唤醒的。Chris现在正在半个街区外的商店买早餐，因为贪恋床铺和彼此的身体，他们今早起来的时候根本来不及煮咖啡和烤吐司。

Johnston耸肩。“好吧，我以为你会知道。”

Sebastian根本压不住脸上的微笑。“怎么会，”他小声说，“我和Chris不太熟。”

“你们总是在一起。”

“才没有——”Sebastian拉长了声音，这次他是真的笑出来了。他都能感觉到自己的脸部肌肉在充满傻气地向上抬，可是那又能怎么办，Chris就是让他忍不住笑。他怀疑自己这样很危险，于是他又用力地撇了一下嘴角。

“Sebastian，”化妆师好笑地看着他，“你再这样我就没法给你定妆了。”

Sebastian连忙板住脸。等Johnston走了，他才装作无辜地说：“怎么Chris的事都来问我……”

“你们一有机会就凑在一起玩。”化妆师说，又加深了一下他的眼窝。

Sebastian心里一惊。就这么明显吗？他需要和Chris在片场互相疏远一下吗……他想，但是紧接着，推门而入的Chris完全中断了他的思考。

“早上好！”Chris说，“嗨Seb，我帮你买了早餐！”

好吧，没有什么好疏远的，假装是普通同事顺路买早餐已经很挑战他们了。化妆师丢过来一个“你看我说什么来着”的眼神，Sebastian努力装作若无其事。

“谢谢你，Chris。”他甜甜地说——他对片场的所有人都甜甜的，“真巧，我喜欢牛角包。”

噢，Chris还给他的咖啡要了双份糖和双份奶。真贴心。

Chris Evans有点紧张。台词本的页脚被他捏得皱了起来，像一块小小的白色波纹。

如果不出意外的话，今天应当是Sebastian在剧组的最后一天。他们要拍那场在悬崖和车厢上的戏：飞过被冰雪覆盖的山峦，激烈的打斗，Bucky掉下火车。

焦虑，他一直都很很焦虑。当初接美国队长这个角色就足够他不顾亲友和经纪人的劝说、自顾自地焦虑地斟酌那么久，而且他还有轻微的人群恐惧——每次走进片场，人们向他投来注目礼时，他都会轻微地颤抖和加速呼吸。呃，多亏了Sebastian。Sebastian跟他一样容易尴尬和不知所措，但是当他们凑在一起，世界就会突然空旷许多。他已经开始稍微有点依赖Sebastian了，昨晚他差点因为对方要回家而分离焦虑发作，多亏了他妈的蓝莓鹅肝披萨，以后他得常买——不，操，要不他学着做披萨吧。

入戏，共情，对于拍摄这可能是一件好事，但对于演员？那可不一定。如果过分地投入进去，Steve Rogers如此悲惨地失去Bucky Barnes的桥段足够让Chris焦虑症发作。他在上学时听一位前辈的演讲：“如何将自己投入到演戏中去，又如何平衡并掌控戏里与戏外的一切？……”从那时起，Chris就一直在寻求那种掌控感，无论是对台词和动作，还是对人生。

妈的，焦虑症，不明白的人还以为只是“天啊就剩一小时了我论文才写了一半”呢，然而只有经历过才知道那种感觉多混乱迷茫，有时候只是因为一个念头它就会莫名其妙地发作，然后在脑子里牵扯出一大堆破事，跟他妈的嗑了假药一样。

他勉强地平稳呼吸，放下台词本示意自己准备好了。导演点点头，Chris冲Sebastian扬起一个笑，他们开始对戏。

练习了半小时后他已经好多了，但心中仍有惴惴，暗自把“带药到片场的个人物品箱”写进了手机备忘录里。正式拍摄开始前他找了个借口把Sebastian带到了洗手间，刚一关门就猛地搂住Sebastian，把鼻尖拱上对方的颈窝，深深地吸了一大口气。

Sebastian笑着，抚摸他的后脑勺。

“怎么回事，你好像在摸一只狗。”Chris耍赖地说，但是没有动。

“你就是只小金毛，Chris。告诉我怎么了？”

“没什么，”Chris懒洋洋地说，“只是有点累。”

Sebastian短暂地停了一下。再动起来的时候，他的语调就有点不正经了：“下次换我把你口醒，看看你还会不会累。”

“天啊他妈的Sebastian。”Chris喃喃，顺着他的脖颈亲了几口。Sebastian笑了，但眼神并不轻松。

“今晚你来我家吧。”他小声说，“以后有一段时间你在片场应该见不到我啦。”

Chris眯着眼睛呼噜。他多希望Sebastian能在他剩下的漫长拍摄里来片场探班啊。

“还会有补拍镜头的。”Chris松开手，摸他的小腹和胸肌。Sebastian缩了一下，把他往门口推：“Chris！别做混蛋！”

打闹过后一切都似乎重新进入了正轨，那点混乱迷惘的苗头被玩笑暂时地压制下去了。Chris回身甩出盾牌，车厢角落的演员应声倒地。他偏头瞥了一眼，Sebastian端着枪，表情沉着严肃，穿着那件深蓝色的制服——Chris觉得自己从今以后就要爱上蓝色了——漂亮得就像个战争漫画里走出来的男主角。

Johnston喊停，他们从道具车厢中跳下去，用吸管喝水。Chris觉得Sebastian今天一直在小心谨慎地打量自己，但他找不到那瞬间的把柄。很快他们就爬上去继续，Chris看着工作人员围上来，给Sebastian的腰间牢牢地扣好绳索。

再过几分钟，Barnes中士就要从阿尔卑斯山呼啸的寒风中陨落了。

Chris突然烦躁不安。他大步走上前，在工作人员检查好并退开后，一手揽住Sebastian的腰，一只手用力地、狠狠地拽了一下那根长索。

纹丝不动。

所有人都惊愕地看着他，包括Sebastian——后者目光中夹杂的担忧更多一些。Chris突然反应过来自己在做什么，他后退了两步，含糊道：“呃……我想看看它紧不紧。”

“Chris。”Sebastian轻声说，“没事的。轻松点。”

又来。又是这句话。他怎么知道焦虑的时候怎么放轻松？如果他会的话，他不就不用焦虑了吗？

这个念头一出来，Chris就知道自己已经开始——姑且称为“无理取闹”吧，他讨厌这种不理智的状态，但最后也只是叹了一口气。“抱歉。我们开始吧。”

“这个不会断的。”后勤低声解释。

Sebastian拍了一下Chris的肩膀，转头去看摄制区。Johnston正迷惑地歪着头，对他做了个口型：“不熟？”

Sebastian面红耳赤地把头转了回来。

“Bucky！”Chris大喊，声音惊恐，带着不顾一切的破碎。Sebastian被吊在半空中，伸手去够他的手，但是始终只差了一点点。

Chris在发抖，更可怕的是他已经开始分不清这是自己演出来的还是真实的了。他知道这很扯淡，但是一假设Sebastian有一天不在他的生活里了，他就有点……妈的，回来，他的思绪绝对不能飘远。

一声重响，Sebastian抓着的栏杆彻底断裂了。在他们头顶几米的地方吊索被迅速放长，Sebastian几乎是在瞬间就与他拉开了一端触不可及的距离。Barnes中士的叫声，十足十的恐惧，尾音带着难以置信的绝望炸裂在整个片场；Chris表情扭曲，额头重重撞上车厢外侧，在镜头面前呈现出了一个几近崩溃的Steve Rogers。

在这种身体猛地失重并急速坠落的时刻，Sebastian却想：Chris太好看了。这世上怎么会有这样的人，能把那种失去的痛苦演绎得如此淋漓尽致又具有个人特色、使人过目不忘？Sebastian以往回顾自己的哭戏时，只觉得那是普通人在流泪；但看到Chris的样子时，他却突然觉得心都碎了。

“Chris。”他小声叫道，声音被淹没在下坠时因空气摩擦而产生的尖啸的长风里。

Chris的牙被自己咬得又痛又酸。

他们常常探讨Steve与Bucky之前的成长经历与感情变化，此时此刻，Sebastian曾说过的话、做过的解读便一幕幕地在他脑中凌乱地重溯。寡欲清心，又或者从来都没有充分条件去快活地经历一场年少时期的爱恋的美国队长，在那一刻也许终于能攀在火车的外栏上听到自己的心声，Chris想。他费力地缩起颤抖的肩膀，想藏起什么似的把头向下低进戏服的领子里。Sebastian几乎已经完全远离了他余光的范围，Chris的耳边轰隆隆地响个不停，过了大概五六秒钟，他才意识到那不是铁轨的音效，而是自己脑内纷乱的运作方式所带来的杂音。

他闭上眼睛。镜头面前的美国队长把头抵在面前的火车厢壁上，牙齿咬得咯咯作响。Chris快要抓不住面前的把手了，他觉得自己不应该就这样进入焦虑恐慌的状态，但是Sebastian“掉落”时的惨叫却又让他想起那么多他曾失去的人事物——他的心脏突然一抽，在车祸中去世的挚友的脸在他脑海中一闪而过。

他把Steve Rogers的哭叫憋在嗓子里，展示出来的只剩那痉挛般的一下下的吸气；如果突然的一场意外让Chris失去了Sebastian，或许他要许多年里都一直避开这个名字和与其相关的一切。

导演喊了停。Chris大脑放空，从道具台子上跳下来，化妆师走过来为他擦了擦脸，在他的额头上补了一层定妆粉。没有人发现他的异常，Steve爱Bucky是人尽皆知的事情，在那些下午茶或者温台词的间隙里，人们常常会拿剧中两个角色之间的感情开玩笑；但是Chris爱Sebastian——他的意思是，他或许爱Sebastian——却会是一个沉默的、毫无希望的小秘密。也许在某一天，他们做着做着就对彼此本身厌倦了，又或者说……Chris别过头，在其他人看不见的地方尽量平稳自己的呼吸，眼前的事物全部模糊扭曲了起来。

他眨了眨眼。失去Sebastian这种无意义的愚蠢假设开始让他越来越焦虑不安，如果真的遭遇了这种事，那么Sebastian、罗马尼亚、巴赫、甜鸡尾酒、梅森艺术学院……他将永远把这些词汇掖起来，一层层地压在大脑深处，形成表面上的一种漫不经心的忘却，然后再在某个用粗盐搓柠檬或者看到东欧茶叶渣占卜术的深夜把它们都翻出来，不示于人，不现于众，像害病的眼睛畏光，乞丐的伤腿怕风。

他突然觉得非常疲惫。

“你还好吗，Chris？”Johnston跑过来，担忧地说，“老天，你的脸色太差了。”

“不。”Chris有点看不清对方。“我只是……有点累。”

“你们可以先回拖车休息一会。”Johnston说，“刚刚的剧情很消耗体力，喝点水，吃根能量棒，等下你们再出来补拍几个火车上的镜头。”

Chris扯出一个笑，道谢，道歉。

他现在想抱着Sebastian，又希望Sebastian离自己远一点。

拖车门被敲响时Chris已经放空了十多分钟。他正在无声并无意义地咒骂着，因此听到其他声音的时候差点把脏话直接说出口。

“什么？”他问，但是喉管紧绷，几乎没有发出声音。

门开了，Sebastian走了进来。Chris顿时不知道该摆什么样的表情才好。

他突然就想哭了。

“Chris？”Sebastian背对着他关好门，然后才转过身。Chris佯装镇定地躺了回去，但紧接着，Sebastian就握住了他的手，跟他互相摩挲了一会，然后往他手里塞了一板药片。

Chris猛地抬起手，瞪大眼睛。

操，是劳拉西泮，新的。他不知道Sebastian是怎么从医院开出这玩意儿的处方的。

“我一直把它放在我的箱子里。”Sebastian柔声说，“对不起，Chris，我猜你可能需要。”

眼泪顺着Chris的鼻梁落下来，但是他假装没有。“我不太吃这个。”他撒谎道。

“好的。”Sebastian说，有些答非所问，“你拿着它吧。”

复杂的情绪像海啸般袭击着、淹没着Chris。他坐起来，那短短的几段泪痕已经不见了，Chris疲倦地揉了揉眉心。

“你想做什么，Sebastian？”

这话一出口他就后悔了，但Sebastian只是在他有些不耐的语气下耸肩，走到桌子旁拆开一个茶包挂在Chris的杯子上。他检查了一下水壶，按下开关等待着温水重新沸腾，然后转过来向后靠着桌子，露出了一种Chris所不熟悉的、温顺又关切的表情。

“Chris，”他说，“我不想让你一个人呆着。”

Chris并不喜欢在焦虑的时候被当做异类或是病人，但Sebastian的目光很柔软，怀抱也温暖且踏实。那件被纳粹的炮火所侵蚀过的脏兮兮的中士制服还没被换下去，携挂着Sebastian身上特有的气味将他裹住了。一双有力的臂膀拥抱着他，使他的鼻尖顶着粗糙坚硬的蓝色布料，他眨了眨眼，在上面蹭了一下自己的侧颊。

他这一下蹭得很小心，像是不愿意打破一个从其他的圆满世界里跋涉而来的好梦境。Sebastian僵了一瞬，然后用手抚过他的后背，下巴搭在他的肩上。

“Chris，”Sebastian的声音像是被火炭烤软了、焙甜了，用一种恰到好处的方式不远不近地对着他的耳朵贴过来，“你知道的，每一次结束后我们都可以变得更强大。”

Chris没有动。Sebastian便很有耐心地等着，直到自己抱着的人沙哑地开口道：“……怎么结束？”

“听听自己内心的声音。”Sebastian说，稍稍后倾同他分开了些，Chris强忍着分离焦虑所带来的新一轮的不安和烦躁，“这可能很难，但是你总有方法让那些小声音平息下去……然后完整地归一。你想要什么，你想做什么，回归现实，用理智战胜荒谬……或者简单点，哭出来。”

Chris抬起头，Sebastian那张年轻的脸上的表情并不像他说的话那样沉稳冷静。他们对视了一会，然后Chris笑了。

“你知道多久了？”

Sebastian微笑着垂下头。“半个月。我们第一次见面我就发现……你可能有点焦虑。”

他捧住Sebastian的脸。对方平和地与他对视着，继而像是明白Chris一定会把这一幕拆分成无数帧然后挨个牢牢地、永远地记在心里似的，Sebastian伸出舌头，缓缓在自己的上唇舔了一圈。他眼角的笑纹逐渐漂亮地晕开，嘴角弧度柔和地向上勾起，接着舌头缩回去，那排洁白的亮晶晶的牙齿咬住了下唇。

Chris把他推倒在床上，从对方的下巴一路吻到耳根，尽心地用唇反复描摹那处完美的颌线。Sebastian低低地喘息，抬手扯开美国队长那身凸显肌肉的蓝白制服，指头向上摩过去，在Chris紧锁的眉心揉了揉；“Chris……”他小声说。

Chris在身下人越来越难耐的低唤声中闭上眼，把颤抖的手掖进凌乱的床单底下。他深吸一口气，泪水无声无息地落进了巴恩斯中士的军服领口里。 

TBC.

虽然本章有较详细的焦虑症描写，但这篇文是不会虐的。会从队1拍摄一直写到度完蜜月，是现实向的大长篇。

他们会跟对方一起成长起来。事实上，所有的不那么“完美”的看似破碎的地方，都是一个完整的人的组成部分。无论无论年龄性别人种，无论所处何种职业，一个人最需要的始终是完整，而非完美。

我想写出来的，是两个年轻茫然的人，与对方一起变完整的故事。


	5. 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章提到的“一一”并非破折号或直线，而是两个数字“一”。

换衣服时，戏服那紧绷绷的布料把Chris的头发蹭得有点乱。化妆师走上来理了理他的发型，用卸妆水给他擦脸，抹消了恶战重压于美国队长身上的血渍与脏污。

“谢谢你，Enid。”Chris微笑，接过另一块湿润的卸妆棉，“我自己来就好。”

年轻女人稍稍退后，做了个请便的手势。“好的。不过你今天看起来有点……失落啊，Chris？”

“还好吧。”Chris笑着摇头，把脏掉的卸妆棉扔进垃圾桶里，大步走到屋子另一边拧开水龙头洗脸。洁净清凉的水流冲刷着他的皮肤，使他那凌乱的心跳微微平复了一点。

今天是他和Sebastian不在一起拍戏的第一天，没有了契合的搭档在中场休息的时候跟他说笑，Chris几乎觉得自己的目光和四肢都无处安放。实际上，当冷静下来回想时，他意识到自己昨天焦虑的原因更有可能是潜意识里提早认知到的“要跟Sebastian分离”。真要命。

他胡乱用毛巾擦了擦脸，然后掏出手机想给Sebastian发信息。

-我今天拍打戏的时候左脚踩到了右脚

不行，这太蠢了。他暗自抱怨了一声，这种感觉明明在高中时期故意考砸后请前座的漂亮女孩给自己补习时才有。他删掉这行字，想了想，又写：

-我下班了。

更奇怪了。Chris捂住脸，在一旁的椅子上坐下，无视了Enid临走时满是玩笑意味的探寻的目光。他这是在搞什么？像个丈夫一样给自己的妻子发信息，告诉她自己等下就到家，可以煮汤了？Sebastian又不住在他家。操。也许Sebastian现在正在为了这份假期而跟朋友们一起喝酒——那些Chris不认识的朋友。

他像个初恋的青少年一样唉声叹气，把那行字节挨个删了，然后想了一会，一边咒骂自己那不该有的困窘，一边又重新写了一遍：

-我下班了，Seb。今晚可以来找我吗？

他犹豫着，正当他准备把后半句话改成“今晚我可不可以去找你”的时候，有人敲响了化妆间的门。

“Chris？”Hayley的声音透过门板传过来，“你在里面吗？”

“来了！”Chris大声地应答，看着自己的另一位搭档探头进来。Hayley已经换完了衣服，现在的她穿着一身宽松的便装，步履轻快，神色也比戏里那个严厉又骄傲的特工Carter要柔和得多。

“嗨，Hayley。”Chris说，长按着删除键清空了消息框，抬起头微笑道：“怎么了？”

“Chris，”Hayley说，意有所指地笑着向他眨眼，“Sebastian在外面等你。”

Sebastian的手里提着一个纸袋，帽檐被压得低低的。Chris走近的时候，那沉在阴影里的嘴角便快活又漂亮地勾起，对他展示了一个毫不吝惜心中柔情的笑容。

“嗨，‘队长’。”Sebastian说，他抬起头，眼里闪烁着亮晶晶的光。“看起来好像没什么人约你吃晚饭啊。”

Chris心下无比雀跃，但他还是故意做出一副倨傲的神情摇了摇头，嘴角夸张地下撇：“恐怕不是。Barnes中士走了以后，来约我的女孩儿更多了。”

“哦。”Sebastian笑嘻嘻，翘起脚让鞋跟在地面上轻敲了一下，作势转身。“那我就不打扰了。再见Chris，再见队长——”他居然还装模作样地挥手告别了两次，“我也挺忙的，你知道。还有一个连的姑娘在等我。”

Chris加快步伐追上去，与他并肩而行。“我刚刚似乎产生了一次重大预判失误。现在拒绝所有人还来得及赢回你的约会吗，全美情人？”

他们终于忍不住一起在走廊里大笑了起来。Sebastian笑得胸膛直抖，抬手把装了两瓶红酒的纸袋塞进Chris的手里：“来得及。全听你的安排，美国甜心。”

他们最常去的餐厅叫“一一”。Chris第一次路过的时候并没有注意，但是第二次他和Sebastian一起，那两个并列的“ONE”便突然在他脑海中挥之不去了。多像他和Sebastian，没有间距地挨在一起，但却一直是两个独立的“一”，并不会像加法一样碰一碰便成为相加后你我不分的一个“二”。

是两个个体，而非成双的情人。

他不知道Sebastian是否也是如此理解这家餐厅的名字的，但目前来看，他至少能够知道对方真的很喜欢这里的餐前菜。香嫩的橄榄油煎虾被对称切好摆在小锅盘里，Sebastian半吃半剥的样子很优雅：叉子叉住虾尾，两排牙齿咬住虾肉中间的部分，叉子向内收一下再外挑，在制作过程中就被划过一刀的半透明的虾壳便稳稳地脱落在了叉尖上，滑弹的虾肉则被那截灵巧的舌头带进了嘴里。

察觉到了他的目光，Sebastian也没有害羞。“需要我帮你剥吗？”他开玩笑似的道。

理智叫Chris收起自己的眼神，但是已经来不及了。他强作无谓地挑起眉，微笑着扎着自己盘子里的香草马铃薯：“我只是好奇你怎么剥得那么快，我以前……嘿，现在也是，总是需要用手剥。”

他们说着一起笑了起来。Sebastian道：“不用那么麻烦……”他又用叉子稳稳地固定好一只虾给Chris示范，这次他没有用嘴，只是沿着虾壳的边缘把餐刀切进去，然后向上一撬。

那块白花花的虾肉被叉子举了起来，Sebastian笑着抬手递过去在他面前摇了摇：“看。”

这家餐厅的主打是浪漫的双人约会。在他们这个小隔间的上方，只有一盏球状灯温柔地散射着暖黄色的光；Sebastian被拢在这样的柔和下，整个人就像一只身体温驯、眼里闪着活泼精光的小鹿，Chris心中一动，看着那几根近在咫尺的细长的、骨节分明的手指，不知怎么想的，张嘴就咬住了面前的叉子。

这个动作一出，他们就都僵住了。

Sebastian一时似乎动弹不得，他平寂了几秒钟，目光一阵乱转，手上小心翼翼地动了动叉子。

Chris眨了眨眼，没什么表情地缓缓向后撤去，脸上满是刻意过头了的冷静。那只虾仁像块小火炭似的燃在嘴里，他慢慢地嚼了，手指在底下的座椅上按出几个浅坑。

“好吃。”他若无其事地说。

Sebastian看起来像是松了口气。他似乎还想说什么，但是侍者掀起隔间的亚麻布帘，端着主菜走了进来。

他点头说谢谢，把微笑和半盘虾壳递回去。

“……麦当劳儿童餐？”Chris笑道，“天，太可爱了Seb。”

Sebastian的脸红红的，但吃到一半，气氛逐渐活跃起来，他们也不再紧张了。“是啊，”他勾着嘴角说，用刀切下一小块缀着苹果泥的鹅肝，“那离我们开房的酒店又不远。”

他们吃了半小时，话题逐渐从漫无边际的调情打趣转移到了姑娘身上。Sebastian第一次跟女孩儿做爱是在十八岁——够晚的了，他们攒了好久的钱去开了房间，事后跑去时代广场的麦当劳，点了两份儿童套餐。

“太可爱了。”Chris又重复了一遍，但是紧接着，他就忍不住颇有几分下流气息地说：“我也好想见见十八岁的你。”

他语气里的暗示意味很明显，Sebastian手上的动作顿了顿，立刻羞耻地别过头。

“干嘛突然扯到性上……”他嗫嚅半天后小声道，看起来有点受不了了，“好好吃饭，Chris。你想做什么的话回去再……”

Chris赶紧哄他，给他的披萨磨黑椒粉。“不说了，宝贝。”真要命，他又开始忍不住叫宝贝了，明明只有在床上才叫的。“只是……你让我想起初恋，Seb。”

……希望你是我的初恋。

“……”

这句话一出来Sebastian就理所当然地沉默了。Chris自己都忍不住叹了口气：他为什么总要发表一些颠三倒四的言论，把话题危险地引入他们实在不应该牵扯到的令人心脏砰砰直跳的爱情上？气氛实在是太微妙了，从最初开始就那么微妙，也许他不应该选择在焦虑症发作并被识破安抚的第二天就跟另一位当事人出来约会。自昨天起，Chris便觉得两人之间干净透明了许多；且进一步想，Sebastian似乎自始至终也都没有对他隐瞒过什么。

这个念头突然之间令他有些无所适从。再合作几年后，他能做到彻底对Sebastian敞开心扉吗？如果抛去“晚上回去打一炮”的安排，他们还能这样融洽地坐在一起吗……Chris脸上的笑容下意识地隐去了。最初他面对Sebastian，仅仅只是像一个前辈在引导和扶持异国他乡的年轻新人；可是这短短的半个多月过去，他们之间的关系便已经要脱离Chris的掌控范围了。他对Sebastian的感觉就像在嘴里小心地含住了一只轻飘飘的蝴蝶，只消一张嘴，便能看着它不受拘束地脱口而出，在另一个时间地点引起一阵不小的涛波。

他胡思乱想着，与对方一起逐渐沉下声音，默默无语地吃了一会。直到五分钟后，Sebastian打破了这片沉默。

“Chris，”他擦擦嘴角，抬起头翘起叉子敲了一下杯缘，“想想这家店的名字。”

Chris愣了一下。“一一？”他犹豫着说，不知道Sebastian是不是想暗示那份同样的解读：两个独立的“One”，可以组合，但依旧各有各的运行轨迹。

但是Sebastian蹭过他的手，然后停息下来与他指尖相抵。

“是啊，一一。”他在嘴里咀嚼这两个字节，似有似无的微笑令Chris想起杯底的红酒，清澈，流动，具有一种温淡的风情。

“Chris，若爱让你觉得太过喧杂，不如顺其自然，化整归一。”


	6. 06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有乳交

回去的路上，他们聊天、唱歌、听深夜的广播。Chris心中的想法依旧很多，但那些思绪就像一个个安静下来的宾果，本来是一直在纷乱地、难以平息地蹦跳着的，现在却随着Sebastian的话语逐渐趋于了完好宾果盒中那种整齐的平和。

Sebastian像海。天气晴朗的寻常日子里，他便独自闲适地涌动，作为一汪年轻的新生力量，带有着接受一切新支流的包容。如果说Sebastian是易被着色的澄澈海水，那么那些剧本便像宇宙之下悬于海洋上的天空。天空要他乖顺，他便散射细碎的日光，粼粼着无浪无波；天空要他无情，他便在云团蔽日下黯淡地、摧枯拉朽地翻涌。

而在没有气候条件影响的情况下，他周围的一切便永远都能感受到来自海洋的馈赠。

Chris眼含笑意地向一旁看去，Sebastian正把小臂搭在大开的车窗上，手指随着电台里音乐的节奏一下下地向前敲击着。察觉到他的视线，对方哼着小调望回来，双颊被夜风吹得有些发红。

“看路，司机先生。”

Chris回之以同样的调笑。“别把手伸出窗外，小男孩。”

“我是‘小男孩’？”Sebastian笑了，声音里满含谴责，“既然如此，Chris，送我回家吧，我觉得我们不能再越轨了。”

Chris忍笑，耳廓微微地烧起来，故意避重就轻地回击：“在你眼里我就是司机？”

Sebastian放倒车座，伸了个懒腰。他咬了咬下唇，有意无意地漏出一声呻吟。

“吻技很好的司机。”他说。

Chris咽了咽口水，没有回应，但是车速有了明显的提升。Sebastian在座椅上笑嘻嘻，左手伸出去，覆上Chris搭在手刹上的右手，十指交缠，色情而缓慢地抚摸。“认真开车。”他提醒道。

轿车驶入车库，Sebastian抬手去摸座椅上的调节按钮。他坐起来，嘴唇一勾，似乎想再说两句调笑的话，但几乎在一瞬间就被倾身而来的Chris压倒了。

“小坏蛋。”Chris说，像只急切的大型动物一样拱他的胸口、扯他的衣服。Sebastian反手重新摸回座椅按钮，椅背再次沉下去，Chris在逼仄的空间中强行挤到了副驾驶位上，骑着他的腿，胯部毫不掩饰地在他的小腹上蹭着。

Sebastian眨眨眼，想把自己的上衣脱掉，但是被Chris制止了。男人直接把他的衣摆推到胸口，埋头舔起他的乳头，双手隔着裤子用力按揉他的臀瓣。Sebastian几乎要被这种色情的手法直接揉射了，老天，他一个月前还没这么敏感呢。

“你的奶子真漂亮。”Chris抬起头，声音微哑，盯着自己刚刚创造出的一串印记。

“Chris！”Sebastian眼下的皮肤迅速红起来，被这种下流的言辞撞得一个激灵，“别叫它——它们……”

“嗯哼？”Chris心满意足地挑眉，拉他的裤链。“它们？真好看，怎么了？”

“别叫它们‘奶子’……”Sebastian说完就闭上了眼睛，胡乱抓过Chris的鸭舌帽扣在自己的脸上。Chris低声笑了。

“好的——”Chris坏笑着说，立刻改了口，“请问我能不能用你的胸部来做一些事？”他说着把裤子褪下一部分，向前贴过去，两只手按着对方的胸侧。那根半勃的阴茎弹跳出来，缓缓蹭进了Sebastian的两胸之间，Sebastian抖了一下，猛地掀掉了帽子。

“Chris！等、这个……啊！”

Chris的老二向上一顶，直接抵上了他饱满的嘴唇。Sebastian话说到一半，惊讶地哽住了。他的两胸被Chris用手向中间挤出一个沟来，那根曾带给他无数欢愉的东西就这样近在咫尺地在那里抽插，时不时地戳上他的下巴和微张的唇。Sebastian从没试过这个，他怔怔地盯着中间阴茎饱满的头部看，然后下意识地伸出舌头对着它舔了一口。

Chris一顿，推挤着他胸肉的手更用力了。“乖，”他说，“你的舌头太软了。”

Sebastian似乎才想起来呻吟。他看起来好像还是有点反应不过来，但是依旧照做了。他的一截舌头搭在下唇上，两胸被抓得发红，一下下地努力去含Chris不断从他的胸部上方顶出来的龟头，“呜嗯，”他含糊地细声细气地哼唧，“Chris……”

“操啊，宝贝……”Chris几乎迅速地头晕目眩起来，他大声地喘息，手指也在抖，下身的挺动越来越没轻没重，“你太棒了……你知道吗，太棒了，太乖了——Seb，Sebby，你好乖——”

Sebastian呜呜叫了两声，挑起眉毛，似乎对这个新的过于甜腻的称呼有些不解，但是依旧没有反抗。他的一只手伸下去撸动着自己，舌尖翘在外面，胸口沾满前液，双眼难耐地眯起来。这太美了，Chris想，不需要再加任何额外的刺激，他光是看着Sebastian的这副模样就能高潮。

Chris低吼着直起身来，胯部下压，顺势把阴茎抵进Sebastian的嘴里。Sebastian配合地张开嘴吮吸，湿漉漉的眼睛转了转，一眨不眨地盯着Chris的脸，喉咙在对方射精时发出不间断的轻轻咕噜着的吞咽声。

抽离的时候，Chris用了很大的自制力才没有把精液涂满Sebastian的嘴唇。上次他这么做了之后，Sebastian习惯性地舔了舔唇，然后就皱着眉头扑上来，用力地在他的肩膀上咬了一口。

他们乱七八糟地相叠着倒在座椅上，湿淋淋。汗津津。过了好一会Sebastian才费力地扯了两张面巾纸擦嘴，在Chris眯着眼睛看过来的时候幅度很大地舔了一圈自己的牙齿，疲惫地、懒洋洋地笑了。

Chris又凑过去亲了他一下，就坐起来草草地整理衣服，走下车扶着车门望着Sebastian。“需要我抱你下来吗，宝贝？”他故意道。

“去你的Chris。”Sebastian翻身坐起来，手用力覆上Chris扶着车门的那只，起身挑衅地跟他对视，被顶起来一点的西裤昭示了他的阴茎还半硬着。车库里的节能灯在他们身后熄灭了，Sebastian的半边脸颊被拢在汽车前灯未灭的暖光里，比量着周遭涌动而来的昏暗，他的眼睛是那么的柔和明亮，又密又长的睫毛翘在被情欲撩拨到颤动的空气中，而睫毛细碎的影子又尽数映在眼波深处。

“我更需要你现在上楼跟我一起快乐。”他说道，咬着嘴唇。

“没问题。”Chris闷笑，“你想怎么快乐都行。”

那晚是他们那个月最后一次见面。没过多久Sebastian就接了部新的短片，Chris也继续忙于《美国队长》的拍摄。这期间他们联系得少了，只偶尔会收到对方发来的片场照。有一天晚上Sebastian拿起手机，看到Chris拍了一张道具的照片给他——是块怀表，里面镶嵌着Peggy Carter的头像。

-精致吧。他们什么时候能来个Bucky版的[狗狗坏笑][爱心]

Sebastian笑了，他举着手机倒在沙发上。

-别指望剧组了，Steve·不能光明正大吻Bucky·Rogers。  
-[猫猫][猫猫][茄子][爆炸]

几乎是把这两条信息发过去的下一秒，Chris的电话就打过来了。Sebastian情不自禁地露出一个微笑，按下接听键。

“所以我能光明正大地吻Sebastian吗？”接通的一瞬间Chris的声音就撞了进来，“我没看到剧组条文里有说禁止同事之间做暧昧的事。”

Sebastian嗤嗤地笑出声。“只是‘暧昧的事’？”他反问，“Chris，我怎么觉得你每次都像是要把我给吃了。以及你如果想被经纪人打的话就试试看。”

Chris可怜兮兮地沉默了一会。“你家经纪人打人疼吗？”

“嗯——”Sebastian拖长了声音，“还行吧，我猜。比红骷髅打得要稍微重一点？”

“那可得再想个万全之策。你觉得在下周日的杀青宴上偷偷拍你的屁股会挨打吗？”

Sebastian稍稍坐直身子。“你不说我都快忘了杀青宴的事了。据说是在普什斯特大饭店，我大概有机会在卫生间的隔间里对你的嘴唇做点什么。”

Chris的语气立刻混蛋起来了。“那我也想对你的大腿做点什么……”

Sebastian笑着拿起苹果咬了一口，向后倚在沙发上。“尽管来做，Chris。只要你负责事后把衣服送去干洗店。”

尽管如此，在星期日的夜晚，他们并没有得到机会去“做点什么”。宴会快结束的时候还有几个同事在跟Chris喋喋不休地谈话，而Sebastian还要跟他的朋友们去酒吧续摊。

“也许你应该给他们每人都多签几个名字。”当Chris终于从告别的闲谈中脱身、走向倚着车门等了他半天的Sebastian时，Sebastian这样说道。“上映之后美国队长的海报会贴满大街小巷的。”

“而我只想把你的照片塞满我的枕下。”Chris要开车，他只喝了一杯香槟，此时此刻语气里便带了点轻松的醉意，不较往日言语里那过多的负累和压力。Sebastian的心中也升腾起了一阵温祥的舒适，他打开暖风，向后倚在座椅靠背上。

“你这样送我去酒吧会不会太显眼了？”

他这样问，神色却满是毫不在乎的促狭。Chris眼角的笑纹漾起来，偏头向他看了一眼。

“你可以对他们说你是我的弟弟。就在今晚，我们突然相认了——”

Sebastian哈哈大笑，调节汽车暖风。“我真喜欢听你胡说八道。”

Chris稍稍收敛了笑意，目视前方。“我也真喜欢跟你在一起，Seb。”

Sebastian的声音轻下来，双眼还快活地弯着，靠在座椅上的头部微斜。这个时间的纽约正是繁华热闹的时候，缤纷闪耀的霓虹灯和不息的车灯在他们两侧幻象般地飞掠，他看着Chris，只是翘起唇角，一路上什么都没说。

进入一条较窄的车巷，尽头便是Sebastian今晚要去的酒吧了。这条巷子拥有寥寥的几盏路灯，暗沉的夜幕和平静的表象。酒吧门口挂着几个大大小小的LED灯牌，光效绚烂，把门口的道路染出了一片纠缠的缤彩。

“谢谢你，Chris。”车子停稳之后Sebastian说，“如果你愿意的话，也可以来跟我们一起玩。这附近有不少停车位。”

Chris熄了火，向前趴在方向盘上看过来。“不了。”他的语气很温柔，“下一次吧。”

Sebastian没有进一步要求。“好。那么再见，Chris。”

Chris看着他。Sebastian坐起身，酒吧灯牌上一抹蓝绿的光线顺着车窗折进来，一寸寸地攀在Chris的脸颊上，使他的情人看起来像凌晨四点时，被月光折叠起来的半明半暗的云。

Chris倾身过来，一只手轻压住他的后颈，唇贴上他的唇。他还能嗅到Chris衬衫领口香水的木质调，香根草和西洋杉带来坚忍的气息，舌与舌在一触即分中交换着混合酒精的味道。

Chris向后退了一点，然后再次凑上来，嘴唇碰了碰Sebastian的睫毛。

“在所有的告别中，”他说，“我还是最喜欢，‘明天见’。”


	7. 07

十月拍摄结束之后，突然空闲下来的十一月就显得漫长多了。初冬的清晨格外适合在闹钟响了后按下床头咖啡机的按钮，然后再整个人缩回去慢慢地打一个逐渐在咖啡香中清醒过来的小盹——这就是为什么门铃响的时候Sebastian还坐在床上揉着眼睛迷糊，没拉严的窗帘间透出一线独属于冬日的过于亮白的天光。

响到第三声的时候他才彻底惊醒过来，猛地跳下床，拖鞋都没来得及穿就三步两步地跑过去，隔着公寓门喊：“哪位？”

他似乎只是嘴上问问，一边说一边就已经开了门。一阵夹杂着热三明治和炸马铃薯香气的寒风迎面扑上来，Chris Evans站在外面，怀里揽着一个纸袋，一边眉毛高高地扬起，声音里满是笑意：“送餐服务。”

Sebastian后退两步，让他走进家门。“现在都要求送餐员要有金发碧眼吗？你们老板真有眼光。”

“我只有面前这一位老板。”Chris低沉地说，已经吻了过来。他们立刻像是被打开了激情的开关，纠缠着把早餐袋扔在门口的鞋箱上，Sebastian胡乱地一脚踢上门，心里默默地对后者说了声抱歉。他回头会处理门上的鞋印的，都怪Chris太迷人了，像个全能的男朋友似的。

男朋友。这个念头让Sebastian浑身过电似的一颤，难以自抑地发起烫来。事实上，和Chris第一次见面时他就有过一见钟情的感觉，但当时却被他强行无视掉了：一见钟情似乎是中学时代的戏码了，你在图书馆查阅资料，抬头发现最后剩下的那一本被一个女孩拿在手里，你上前搭话借阅，期间你们二人都不断的脸红和轻颤，躲避对方的目光。这感觉很特别、很快活，但是同样地复制过去放在暗潮汹涌的好莱坞？根本不适用。

Sebastian用脸颊蹭了蹭Chris的，感受着对方随着两人越来越激烈的动作而逐渐加速的呼吸。满室的清香的咖啡气和情欲一起升腾，细细密密的吻落在彼此的肩颈上，Chris抬起头，像是不知道自己有多性感一样猛地一抽皮带，金属搭扣相撞发出清脆的声响，但他只是看着Sebastian，喉间溢出低喘，目光又那么火热、那么温柔。

“太辣了，”Sebastian笑着说，几乎是想都不想地脱口而出，“看起来你爱我。”

话音刚落，Chris本蓄势待发着的动作便停了。

紧接着，Sebastian也反应过来了自己刚刚说了什么。他顿时大脑一片空白，有些惊慌地下意识地后撤自己的身体，把后脑勺磕在冰冷的床头板上试图冷静。Chris似乎想抓住他，但是却又在下一秒松开了手，自己稍稍退后，跟着爬了起来。

“呃。”Sebastian说。

他们古怪而僵硬地沉默了几秒，Chris年轻的脸上浮现出了一层并未被成功掩饰的紧张茫然。这份无措看起来不像是对Sebastian这句话产生的，更像是对他自己心里突然醒转而来的什么本不该有的绮念——他们这么多天的游刃有余和自然相处就像一丛开得正当时的花，鲜艳、旖旎，摄人心魂，但是方才这突如其来的一句话却如同一把利铲刺入土层，不给他们任何一个人反悔的机会，便向上一抛，毫不留情地带出一束从不见阳光的东西：瞧一瞧，这是你的根。

Sebastian的声音，突兀，自责，划破了这份很少出现在两人之间的沉默。

“对不起。”他快速地说，让这几个字节在唇齿间尽量迅捷地溜走，以免在自己的身体里留下太多痕迹。

“什么，噢，不，Seb——”Chris匆匆地说，倾身过来似乎想抱他一下，但是又一次没能成功。Sebastian从床上跳下去，“不，对不起，我不应该说‘爱’——”

Chris几乎是立刻就做出了反应。“爱。”他像个执拗的毛头小子一样，完全是赌气般地脱口而出，却又像是被自己烫到了。“天啊，Sebastian，”他也站起来，那样英俊和健壮，在Sebastian不算大的公寓里令场面更加混乱。“不用这样，我们都可以——”

“当做没发生？”Sebastian打断道，垂下眼睛，“恐怕不行。”

Chris的眉头终于皱了起来。“我不明白你的意思。”他说。

绵密的奶泡正在破裂，咖啡的香气逐渐散去，稀薄的阳光穿透白雾一厘一厘地爬进室内，并未带来多少温度，却让他们彼此的面庞更加清晰明朗。Chris突然发现自己从未意识到Sebastian的脸上其实有如此多的细微的疲惫。

Sebastian叹了口气。他们其实并没有说太多话，但他依旧希望能尽可能多地避免争执的表象，于是他又坐了回去，抬头看着Chris。

“我们都知道这种念头不会在心中消失。”

他们又僵持了一会，然后Chris也坐了下来，但在Sebastian看来他离自己实在是太远了，他们总是缠在一起，从来都没有距离这么远过。“也许我刚刚说反了。”他继续说道，声音里已经挂上了不易察觉的痛苦。

Chris低下头，把颤抖的手指躲进自己的运动服袖口里。他什么都说不出来，冷汗开始在他身上一层层地炸开，使他只能机械地应道：“什么？”

Sebastian看起来同自己斗争了很长时间。他眼底的神色变幻闪烁了那么久，最终又只是趋于一种放弃抵抗的平和。他走到门口，替Chris拉开门，声音又低又轻。

“看起来爱你的人是我。”

他沉默地扶着门站在原地，而Chris接受了这一份逐客令，临走的时候还看了一眼那个双人份的早餐袋。

太苦了，凉透的咖啡实在是太苦了。

在那之后他们就断了联系，Sebastian也有意不去留意Chris的行踪和社交软件上的更新。伴随着这个他发现两人之间的交集确实很少，如果不主动，他们甚至在下个官方发布会之前都不会再谈话或见面。

圣诞节快要到了。Sebastian想着，又灌了一口酒，看着酒吧唱台上的Fred。他的好友已经喝过了两轮，此时此刻正和另外一个偶遇的合拍女孩在上面唱歌，不管不顾，纵情自在，看起来已经神魂颠倒到再也想不起自己的朋友们了。Sebastian暗笑一声，嘴里还残留着酒杯边缘柠檬汁与盐粒杂糅在一起的味道。

“再来一杯龙舌兰。”他说，厚厚的杯底敲击在吧台上，发出笃的一声响。

酒保点点头取走杯子，然后将目光转向了他身后。Sebastian漫不经心地转头望去，继而便怔在了原地。有一份难言的力量重重地在他心下搡了一把，四周嘈杂的歌声、笑声、交谈声都相互撕扯着远去了。

Chris，在断联了几乎两个月后，在他旁边坐下，声音还是那么熟悉自然。

“我也一样。”他说。

他这句看起来像是同时说给两个人听的，但一分钟后Chris面前夹着柠檬片和不锈钢搅棒的龙舌兰又表明了那只是在点单。Sebastian低着头，握着杯子的手又冷又僵。他没什么滋味地灌了一大口冰凉的酒液进嘴，然后就被呛得咳嗽起来。

半分钟之后，他终于难以忍受了。Sebastian推开杯子站起来，走上了唱台。

Chris第一次在休息时间跟Sebastian闲谈电影以外的话题，是在拍完Steve与Bucky穿越火海那一幕之后。当时Sebastian还没换下他那身起着绒球的草绿色开领毛衫，Barnes中士的军牌还银闪闪地和细长的耳机线一起晃在他胸前。Chris的脸上仍挂着火场赠予人的黑灰的痕迹，他走过去，在一旁坐下，看着自己现在和未来的搭档。

Sebastian给了他一个犹豫的微笑，摘掉耳机。“在听什么？”Chris问。

“《Careless Whisper》。”Sebastian轻声说，举起耳机的一头，用眼神询问Chris是否想要一起听。Chris毫不犹豫地接了过来，顺便又离Sebastian近了一点。

“I feel so unsure  
我感觉好忐忑

As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor  
当我牵着你的手带你步入舞池

As the music dies  
当一曲终了

Something in your eyes calls to mind the silver screen  
你的眼神使我想起了无数电影情节

And all its sad good-byes…  
而所有这些电影都是悲剧收场……”

“啊，我以前上大学的时候常常听George Michael的歌——”Chris略带惊喜地错开肩膀，挂着耳机看向Sebastian。后者的眼里有同样的火花闪过。

“真的吗？你在哪所大学？……”

那是一切的起源。他们戴着同一副耳机聊天，Sebastian说到自己有多喜欢吃花生酱，大学的时候吃空了很多罐，摆在宿舍外面。那首歌一直在循环，循环，没有人想起来要调节到下一首。

直到休息时间结束，他们在戏外道别，又在戏里相遇。

酒吧比刚才安静了许多，有一大半原因都要归结于在唱台上的Sebastian。男人带着鸭舌帽，衬衫领口的扣子开到胸前，明暗不定的打光坠在他的身上，在帽檐下勾勒出一道柔和的弧线。

Sebastian握着话筒，他的声音饱含酒后的低沉和微醺，被咬在那双湿润的唇间。

“I feel so unsure  
我感觉好忐忑

As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor  
当我牵着你的手带你步入舞池

As the music dies  
当一曲终了

Something in your eyes calls to mind the silver screen…  
你的眼神使我想起了无数电影情节……”

他抬起头，Chris看着他，他也看着Chris，就像他们曾无数次为了工作、为了欢愉、为了那份得之不易的心照不宣而对视那样。Chris时而觉得心跳重如擂鼓，时而又觉得完全感受不到自己的脉搏和呼吸，万籁止寂，整个世界都如潮水般大浪翻卷地后退，只剩Sebastian孤坐在唱台中央，一句一句地不断唱下去。

“I wish that we could lose this crowd  
我希望我们能远离这喧嚣的人群

Maybe it's better this way  
也许这就是最好的结局

We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say  
道出真心也只能伤害彼此

We could have been so good together  
我们本可以好好地在一起

We could have lived this dance forever  
我们本可以继续起舞

But now, who's gonna dance with me  
但今夜 谁将与我共舞

Please stay--  
请留在此刻吧——”

直到整首歌曲结束、Sebastian重新坐回他身边，Chris才觉得世界又像急迅的涨潮般重新迎面扑来，恢复了纷纷扰扰的生机。他又叫了一杯酒，轻声说：“Sebastian。”

Sebastian转头看他，脸上还带着难以褪去的红晕。

“你之前听清我说什么了吗？”Chris低声问，手指漫无目的地把玩着酒杯，被切割打磨成不规则形状的玻璃折射着纷杂的彩光。

Sebastian的脑内充斥着各种各样的旋律。“什么？”

Chris看着他。也许他们不应该坐在吧台这里的，头顶一排不断变幻色调明暗的灯泡在Chris的身上涂抹出各种繁复的颜色，使他的眼神闪烁得那样迷人而不可思议，仿佛容纳了周遭的一切声色。

“Sebastian，”他开口了，字字句句都带着回响，“我说，‘我也一样’。”


	8. 08

在遇到Sebastian之前，Chris从未想过有人竟仅仅通过一个吻便能把一切都变得暴烈又缠绵。Sebastian——现在是他的男朋友了，像个张牙舞爪的小狮子一样把他压在汽车后座上又亲又摸，示威般地咬他的下巴和锁骨，迫不及待地在他所有裸露在外的皮肤上打下自己的痕迹。

“混蛋。”他呼噜呼噜地说，胯部在Chris的腿上蹭来蹭去，张开嘴又啃了一口Chris的下唇。

Chris不仅不躲，反而在看到自己身上的牙印时露出了如释重负的满足表情，就好像被Sebastian咬过的地方都被烙上了比奥斯卡奖还要闪耀的勋章。“对不起Seb，”他说着，喘息声逐渐加重，“这两个月我想了很多事。”

Sebastian骑在他身上直起身，居高临下地挑眉。“你可真够慢的。终于发现自己对同事心动了吗？”

他故意把“同事”一词咬得很重。Chris半抬起身去搂他，向他道歉，吻他的双唇和脸颊。“你只说对了一半。不是心动，是一见钟情。”

“那真好。”Sebastian终于笑了起来，弯腰回应他的吻：“现在该我说了：我也一样。”

他们在Chris家的床榻、浴室和落地窗前热情地纠缠。第二轮结束后Sebastian还点了个外卖，大声宣布要跟Chris一直做到圣诞节。

“听听这豪言壮语。”Chris用新生的胡茬蹭他的面颊，“看来这段时间里你没落下健身课。”

Sebastian咯咯直笑。“痒死了，Chris！”他推搡着恋人的肩膀，“把你的胡子刮一刮。”

“你不在的时候我根本没有心情打理自己……我的经纪人骂了我好几次。”

Sebastian勾起嘴角,抬手捂住他的脸。“别跟我狗狗眼，傻瓜。现在我不是在这里了嘛。”

“我今天晚上就刮。”Chris乖乖地说着，身体却开始不怀好意地下移，“但是在那之前——”

十几分钟后，在Chris的嘴里惊喘着射出来的时候，大腿内侧和小腹都被磨到发红的Sebastian第一次见识到了胡茬的作用。

当裹挟着冬风的飞雪覆盖了整个大地时，圣诞节就近在咫尺了。Chris醒来的时候是清晨，Sebastian还在旁边睡着，又密又亮的雪片早早地点亮了天光，明晃晃地顺着洁净的窗玻璃爬进屋子里来，闪烁在他们还相互搂抱着的身体上。

Chris轻吻Sebastian在睡梦中轻颤的眼皮，然后蹑手蹑脚地从爱人的臂弯和热乎乎的被窝里爬出来，去细致地洗了个澡又刮了胡子。摸着自己光滑的下颌走出来时他还溜到卧室门口又看了Sebastian一眼，对方依旧安静地睡着，呼吸平缓，脑袋扎在Chris的枕头上。

Chris暗自笑着，走进厨房，尽量不发出声音地开始做早餐。分开的这两个月他确实做了很多事，比如说在没有档期的日子里窝在家，一边吃外卖一边补完了Sebastian至今为止的所有采访和上映电影，并且总结出了许多Sebastian的小特点。比如说……不会做饭。看到那条的时候Chris心里竟生出一阵漫无目的的喜悦，只因他想象了一下给Sebastian做早餐的情景。就像当下。

Chris轻哼着小曲挖出牛油果的果肉，撒了一小撮盐和黑椒粉，在碗里把它捣成细泥；在他左手边，去边的吐司两面金黄地被面包机吐出来，裹着蛋液的吐司边一条条地被烤出香喷喷的味道。当他在第二个三明治里加上了厚厚的一层花生酱时，Sebastian穿着晨衣出现了。

“天啊他妈的Chris。”他轻叹，声音里还带着刚醒时软绵绵的倦意。

有那么一瞬间，Chris怀疑自己是不是哪里搞砸了：Sebastian不想吃早餐、Sebastian不喜欢牛油果、Sebastian不喜欢把吐司去边再分开加工……然而，对方及时在他的猜疑跑偏得越来越远之前凑了过来，下巴搁上他的肩膀，拿起盘子里的那个牛油果酱三明治咬了一大口。

“我是做了什么才能拥有你。”Sebastian说，语调饱含餍足，低头看着三明治里夹着的牛油果、鸡蛋和培根，“我能吃吗？”

“你似乎已经吃了。”Chris笑道，松了一口气，迅速地制作着第二个，“别急，小甜心。这才是你的花生酱三明治。”

“牛油果也很香啊。”Sebastian黏黏糊糊地说，在他的肩颈上蹭来蹭去。“我去打咖啡。”

“真是个乖宝贝。给我的那份多加点奶油。”

他们坐上餐桌的时候Sebastian都快要这一口那一口地把Chris的材料吃光了，Chris不得不一边做早餐一边还要不断驱逐这个甜蜜的麻烦。总之，在正式开始吃饭前，Sebastian已经赞美了Chris的厨艺许多次，使得后者内心相当膨胀。

他们坐在沙发上吃早餐，靠在一起看早间新闻。今晚就是平安夜了，Sebastian又悄悄确认了一下手机上的订单，然后问Chris都有什么安排。

“也许我白天想跟你来个约会，晚上再一起去尝尝派克街新出的意菜。”Chris惬意地说，叉着盘子里剩余的鸡蛋碎和培根。

“17号那个吗？再好不过了。”Sebastian把空盘放在茶几上，蹭过来亲他的下巴。

约会无非就是散步、玩游戏、逛逛书店、买买衣服。Sebastian想，但是如果是跟Chris一起，任何事都会显得无比迷人且富于诱惑力。

他们真的在外面玩了一整天。Chris说不清时间都被耗在哪里了，但当晚餐后沿着一条鲜为人知的小路散步时，他看着Sebastian被拢在帽檐的阴影中、因快乐而翘起的嘴角，才突然意识到竟然已经是晚上了。

“这可是平安夜。”四下无人，他轻声说着，握住了Sebastian的手。

Sebastian回握他的，侧过头来看着Chris同样被帽子遮住了一小半的脸。

“我想吻你，”Sebastian说，“你能吻——”

他那后半句话还没说完，就被Chris以唇封住了。Chris紧紧地抱着他吻他，双手抚摸他的后腰，跟他一起跌跌撞撞地坐在长椅上。这一晚的月亮是极低而极明的，清朗朗地一路洒下来，交缠着小径两边夜灯的灯光，打在他们的身上。

为了防止被人拍到太多，他们都戴了帽子，此时那坚硬的帽檐便频频磕碰在一起，勾得Sebastian在换气的间隙里笑了。

“Chris——”他低笑着说，双眼亮晶晶的。Chris毫不客气地掀掉了两人的帽子，又急切地重新吻上来，舌尖扫过他的牙齿和上颚。冬日室外的椅子是凉的，但他们都沉溺在舌与舌交换的热气和爱意中不愿起身，直到不远处的天空中突然炸开了一朵绚烂的烟花。

彩色的火星划破长空，发出细而尖的啸声。他们分开了一点，Sebastian看看手表，刚过十一点。“看来有人等不及了。”

他们牵着手站起身，Chris给爱人戴好帽子，把Sebastian的手揣进自己兜里。“好了，那我们也回家。”他温柔地说，“我要给你看看你的圣诞节礼物。”

Sebastian煮好热可可的时候Chris已经坐在沙发上了，他们的羊绒毯和靠枕温暖地在周围堆积着，旁边还有两个小盒子和一本书。

Sebastian放好巧克力杯，兴致颇高地扎进了那堆柔软蓬松的毯子里，挨着Chris盘腿坐下。他要等过了十二点再给Chris他的礼物，但是在这之前，他很乐于享受和恋人一起打开这些即将属于自己的神秘盒子的时刻。

Chris一手把他搂进怀里，先拿起了那本方方正正的书。这是一本巴基·巴恩斯的个人档案和详细设定，还附带了一个小册子，里面有很多未公开的巴基和队长之间的高清特写镜头。漫威当然还没有单独为巴恩斯中士做这个，这是Chris在很久以前请设计师和剧组里的后期人员仿照美国队长个人档案设计的。

“这是我作为同事能送你的。”他说，把书递给Sebastian。Sebastian听到“同事”一词时扬了扬眉笑了，看起来一点都不担心，只是爱惜地抚摸着封面上巴基·巴恩斯洋溢着笑容的脸。“真漂亮。”

“你是说你还是他？”

“首先排除后者，因为恐怕只有队长才能夸巴基漂亮。”Sebastian笑嘻嘻，“谢谢我的宝贝。”

Chris的回答是摩挲了他的臂腕，并递给他另一个蓝丝绒的方盒子。Sebastian亲了亲对方才把它打开，里面并排放着两枚袖扣。

“噢——”Sebastian轻呼。老实讲他还没怎么戴过袖扣呢，至少这么贵重的将是他人生中的第一对。纯银的底托上，经过精密切割打磨的蓝宝石流淌着完美的光泽，几乎让他瞬间就明了了为什么许多上流社会的人会那样痴迷于收集宝石。它们实在是无比纯粹又富于魅力。

“所以，这是作为朋友……”Chris俯身搂住他的腰吻了吻他，另一只手还压着最后的那个黑色的、小小的长盒子，“……送给你的圣诞礼物。”

Sebastian面颊绯红，不住忍笑。“我可没听说有人会给朋友送卡地亚并且还要深吻无数次的。你的表演天赋呢，Chris？”

Chris也笑了，耳廓跟着红起来，烧上他的脖颈。“我忍不住嘛，Seb。我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”Sebastian美滋滋地说，抱着图集和袖扣仰躺在他怀里。他们都套着柔软的厚毛衫，身体下面是会给予并保存热量的绒被，屋子里的气氛温馨又浪漫，使得Sebastian开始舒服地呼噜呼噜。“好暖和。”

Chris拿起黑色的盒子，为他的男朋友打开。Sebastian稍稍支起身子，看见盒子里面成双的指环型项链，外圈一金一银，上面以黑色凹刻了一环圣克里斯托弗的标志。

Chris拿出上面那条，戴在Sebastian的脖颈上：银链长度适中，到他心口。

“最后，作为爱人。”Chris轻声说。

Sebastian突然鼻尖发酸，一阵强烈的爱意和更多更复杂的情绪击中了他的心头。他爬起来，为Chris戴上另一条，然后依次吻了Chris的嘴唇、肩头和项链。

“上帝。”Sebastian说，“Chris，你不知道我有多爱你。”

他们相拥在一起，环与环相撞发出清脆的细响。“我永远爱你，”Chris说，“就算有一天你不需要我来爱了，我还是爱你。‘永远’这个在现代不常见的词的确很重，一不小心就会被打破，但我还是爱你。我永远爱你，Sebastian，眼下我对你的爱真的让我有勇气说‘永远’。”

Sebastian扎在他怀里，静默了一会，然后发出了闷闷的笑声，隔着衣服亲了他好几下。过了好一会他们才松开彼此，Sebastian抬起手，不住摩挲着那条比夜灯下的雪花还要闪亮的项链。

“你的礼物被我放在床下了。”Sebastian说，“不过，在那之前——”

十二点的钟声突然敲响了。被设定过的电台自动切换到圣诞特辑，钢琴弹奏的轻缓舞曲渐渐笼罩住了他们，电视上开始播放烟火晚会的倒计时。

门铃响了。Chris回过头，Sebastian的脸上又挂回了那种狡黠的、满足的微笑，从毯子里面伸出一只裹着羊绒袜的脚，踢了踢他的屁股。

“去开门，Chris。”

Chris立刻跳下地，倒着走过去，抑制不住脸上的笑容。“你做了什么，宝贝？”

Sebastian没有回答。门开了，一个穿着整洁制服的配送员站在门口，手里端着一个大大的礼物盒。

“您好，先生。”他彬彬有礼地说，“祝您圣诞节快乐。”

Chris低下头。层层叠叠不同颜色的玫瑰花挤挨在礼盒里，满天星和银叶菊星星点点地缀在其中，混杂着金粉的水珠如碎银般在灯下流动。银线编织着数棵黄花枝条包覆着边侧，使它看起来就像一个从迪士尼童话里走出来的、属于那些浪漫的天之骄子的情人节礼物。

Chris转过身。

“圣诞节快乐，男朋友。”Sebastian看上去那么柔软，套着羊毛衫赖在小靠枕后面眨巴眨巴眼，“听说你超爱玫瑰花。”


	9. 09

Sebastian被抱起来的时候惊叫了一声，然后就笑着搂紧了Chris的脖子。Chris用力地在他的锁骨上方亲了一口，抱着他走进卧室，两个人一起跌在大床上。

Sebastian翘起嘴角往床边滚，手向床下摸去：“你不想先看看你的礼物吗？”

“噢，我想先拆这个最大的礼物。”Chris不安分地爬上来在他身上蹭，双手自他的衣摆下溜进去，抚摸他柔软的皮肤、揉上他微凸的胸部。Sebastian轻喘一声，一边拉出一个方方正正的大礼物盒，一边拍了他一下：“别乱动，大狗狗。”

Chris动作稍停，配合地发出一阵呜呜嗷嗷的声音。Sebastian被他逗笑了，抱着盒子转过身来：“不会吧？我真的在跟狗狗恋爱吗？”

Chris的笑容藏也藏不住，却还是抱着他把他扑倒了，像模像样地用鼻尖拱他的颈窝。Sebastian痒得直缩脖子，抬腿蹬了他一下，揉乱他的头发：“哈哈……Chris！”

“我要是有条尾巴的话现在一定摇起来了。”Chris说，还罩在他身上不起来，一只手去解礼物盒上的丝带。他们就这样彼此纠缠着把盒子打开了，看清里面的内容后，Chris静默了几秒钟，然后吹了声口哨。

他支起身，从里面拿出那厚厚的一摞碟片盒子。是迪士尼早期系列电影的蓝光碟，封面上的公主和王子们在镭射的薄膜下闪烁着安宁温祥的光。

“噢。”他喃喃道。

Sebastian呢喃着抱上来。“我发现我家里有个超爱迪士尼的真正的王子。所以，圣诞节快乐。”

Chris放下碟片，急切地转过头去吻他。Sebastian温顺地张开嘴，灵巧的手指摩挲他的脊背，任由恋人的舌尖兴奋热情地舐过牙膛。“哎呀，”换气的间隙他笑着喘气，“还有——唔——”

Chris按着他又舔又亲，弓起身子让胯部隔着软绵绵的布料在他的小腹上蹭来蹭去。一时间房间里只剩唇与唇交缠着那层水润相互吮吸的声音，两人都沉浸在其中，轻缓地呻吟。

“什么？”在第二次被推了一下胸膛时，Chris略微错开一点低声说，“是谁在打扰我和我男朋友接吻？”

“把你的傻气收一收，”Sebastian红扑扑的，衣服被扯得凌乱不堪，“盒子里还有东西。你们犬类都这么爱着急吗？”

Chris笑着直起腰，回头拿起那个礼物盒。“你们小猫咪确实更精明一些。这是……”

“一对袖箍。”Sebastian也坐了起来，红润的嘴唇快活地翘着，“怎么样？我也想不到你会送我袖扣，太妙了。”

Chris喜悦地抚摸着那对镀银的、经过精密定制的袖箍。“所以说以后出门，你戴的就是我送的袖扣，我戴的就是你送的袖箍了？”

Sebastian嘻嘻笑。“可以这么理解。”

Chris又抱着他滚到被子里：“我要戴去发布会。我爱你，Seb。”

“我也爱你，傻瓜。”

他们静静地抱了一会，感受着彼此的呼吸。但很快他们就又躁动了起来，开始心有默契地剥去对方的衣服，在面前的皮肤上留下湿润的红痕。“你知道吗，”Sebastian说，“我想在这张床上跟你干到明年圣诞节。”

“那我们就来试试看。”Chris低沉地说，他知道这种声音会令Sebastian兴奋又期待地战栗。果不其然，Sebastian的喘息更加急促了，挺起腰在他的大腿上渴求地顶蹭。Chris伸手拍了一下他的屁股，一把扯下那条碍事的裤子，嘴角勾起一个宠溺的笑容。“小浪货。”

他弯下腰，使自己脖子上的那条圣克里斯托弗项链碰上了Sebastian的。“你不喜欢吗……嗯……”Sebastian迅速进入了状态，他眯起眼睛，阴茎被Chris握住来回套弄，颤抖的指尖也跟着摸上了Chris坚挺的勃起，使得后者闷哼了一声。“喜欢。乖，好好摸摸它。”

Chris一边说，一边小心地把两人的项链解下来，紧贴在一起放上床头。Sebastian则用上了两只手，纤长的指头听话地捧住他的阴茎撸动，使他急不可耐地回身咬住爱人的下唇，两只有力的手抓住Sebastian的腿向上压。Sebastian几乎立刻就明白了对方想要做什么，他的脸颊烧起来，但还是自己抱住了紧并在一起的腿。

“太乖了……”Chris低声叹息，阴茎在他的臀部磨蹭了一会，用前液在他的腿根抹出几道不规则的湿痕。Sebastian渴望地小声呜咽。“Chris。”他催促道。

Chris向上挺身，双手覆上Sebastian抱着自己大腿的手，在两侧都与他十指相扣。那根勃发的阴茎蹭过Sebastian的会阴，插进了他的腿缝里。Sebastian轻轻地喘息，调整了一下姿势，他低下头，看到两根阴茎贴在自己的身上，前液毫不客气地滴出来，使得他的小腹和大腿都像是已经被射过了一次。他兴奋地颤栗，呻吟了一声，仰头闭上眼。

“看着我，宝贝。”Chris开始动了，一下一下地擦着他的会阴和硬到流水的阴茎，在他并紧的双腿之间进进出出。Sebastian被顶得发颤，身体跟着一晃一晃，他想摸摸自己又不愿意松开腿，于是就哽咽着向上蹭，舌尖伸出来，点在Chris的胸口正中央。

“Chris……帮我摸摸……”

“你真的很会撒娇，也会——嗯……发挥自己的特长……”Chris说着在他唇瓣上轻啄，在听到不满的呻吟时加重了挺动的频率和力度。他松开手，伸下去摸过Sebastian敏感的龟头，后者不安地喘息，突然动了动腿，眼眶迅速地红了起来。

“怎么了宝宝？”Chris放缓了力度，不轻不重地在他大腿内侧戳刺，富于技巧地撸动着他的阴茎。Sebastian呜咽了一声，看起来好像突然觉得很羞耻。

“不要了……”他小声说，动了动那只还抱着腿、但是没有Chris扣着的手，“我想跟你拉拉手……”

回应他的是热烈的亲吻和十指迫不及待的重新交缠。“天啊，天啊……Seb……”Chris像半分钟之前那样用力地再次握住他的手，阴茎胡乱地挺动，被磨红的皮肤处传来的微痛令Sebastian满足地惊喘，被冷落的性器同他的大腿一样细细地抽搐，他完蛋了，仅仅是被Chris操过大腿、再充满保护欲地拉住手就足够令他射出来——硬挺的阴茎又一次重重地顶上来，Sebastian呻吟了一声，猛地抬起上身，精液洒上他覆着薄汗的前胸。

Chris还温柔地捉着他的手，引导他放下双腿，按揉他刚刚在一瞬紧绷的肌肉。Sebastian的双腿又酸又涨，但是心里却舒服到快要溢出来，男人摸了摸他被磨红的皮肤，手指轻巧地滑过去，顺势按上了他急切地一张一合的穴口。

“你就是吃不饱，是吗？”Chris抱着他侧躺下，火热的呼吸拂过他的后颈，还是那么贴心地拉着他的手。“我是做了什么才能拥有你这么好的宝贝？”

虽然这个姿势使他们看不见彼此的脸，但Sebastian还是露出了一个懒洋洋的柔情的笑。“嗯……你做了Sebastian？”

“好笑话。”Chris咕哝着，Sebastian听到润滑剂瓶盖被打开的声音在身后轻响，“你现在更完美了，完美中的完美。”

Sebastian试图再说几句，但是被一根滑溜溜地探进体内的手指截住了。“我……啊！”

Chris轻车熟路地在他体内摩擦，手指碾压过他的每一道褶皱，在他放松地哼唧起来的时候插入第二根、第三根。Sebastian挺动臀部、咬起嘴唇，在男朋友的手指上操着自己，不住漏出舒服的喘息，然后换来了落在臀尖上的一巴掌。

“饥渴的小甜心。”Chris责备道，“你一刻都不能忍耐是不是？”

Sebastian挑衅地夹紧Chris的手指，“你一刻都不能快点是不是？”他回嘴，“等你操进来的时候《美国队长》都上映了，而我——啊啊！”

那根粗大的阴茎迅速地取代手指捅了进来，Chris把他的胯向后压，直接顶进了最深处。Sebastian那勾着坏笑的话才说到一半就被打断了，Chris在他身后搂着他重重地操他，使他可怜巴巴地发出了一声哭噎，看起来有一种猝不及防的无助，只有内里那热情地层层绞上来的肠肉道出了他对现状到底有多兴奋多喜欢。

“这么深……”他呜咽着，身体诚实地向后蹭动，让自己的背紧紧靠上Chris坚实的胸肌。Chris抓着他的手覆上他的前胸，带着他的手指揉捏那两颗红肿的、被唾液抹得泛着水光的乳头，使得他羞耻地缩起手，一个劲地往Chris怀里躲。

“不要……呜啊，不要……”Sebastian的脸彻底烧起来了，“嗯、啊……别这样摸……”

“你看，”Chris的笑意扑在他的耳后，“你不让我松开你的手，但是我总得摸摸你的奶子……”

那个柔软湿润的小穴瑟缩了一下，Chris被夹得闷哼一声，狠狠地挺胯把它强行操开，使得怀里的人瞪大眼睛又哭又喘。

“别突然挤我——嗯——”

“都说了别叫它们……‘奶子’……”Sebastian带着哭腔软绵绵地反驳，手指从Chris的指缝溜走，抚上自己的肚子。Chris会意地跟着把手伸下去，一边一下一下地用力地干他，一边用按摩的手法揉他的小腹，另一只手从Sebastian身下伸过去，揪住乳头来回揉捏。Sebastian要化在Chris的双手和阴茎上了。他颤抖着胡乱挺动下身，斜过去呜咽着在床单上蹭动自己的阴茎，又被Chris揽回来不容抗拒地操干，每当那根热烫的性器顶开肠肉压进最深处时，揉抚他腹部的力度都会跟着加大，他就这样被夹在中间，逼出一声声舒爽的哭叫。Chris真的像个热情的大狗狗，支起身子又重新压下来，抬起Sebastian的腿不顾一切地顶动研磨，频率逐渐变得混乱又淫靡。

他要到了，Sebastian能感觉得出来。他仰起头，脖颈被拉出汗湿的、脆弱的弧线，Chris一口吮了上来，那股强制般的不顾一切的力量令他发出一阵惊喘，在他用力地向后拱起臀部的同时Chris长长地后撤又一下顶到底，双囊撞上柔嫩的会阴，Sebastian惊叫一声，哆哆嗦嗦地哭了起来，一股股的精液灌进他不规则地痉挛着的肠道。

Chris搂住他，大口地喘气。“……看这只可怜的小猫咪。”过了一会他爱怜地亲吻着Sebastian被泪水划得湿漉漉的脸，胯部又向前压了压才缓缓地把阴茎抽出来，Sebastian沉浸在高潮带来的余韵中，抽噎着翻了个身，实打实地把自己拱进Chris的怀抱里。

Chris温柔地哄他，手指滑进他的后穴为他清理，小心地不再碰到肿胀起来的敏感带。即使是这样Sebastian还是把脸扎在爱人的胸肌上不愿意抬起来，双腿一阵阵地打颤。

Sebastian每次事后都格外黏人，这点Chris心知肚明。他们还在暧昧阶段的时候，Sebastian尚且能分神说几句挑逗的浪话，但自从在一起后，他就越来越投入了。Chris抽出床头的纸巾替他擦拭股间，轻轻地用嘴唇蹭汗湿的发旋。“去洗澡吗？”

“一会再去。”Sebastian呼出一口气，手脚并用地缠上Chris的腰。Chris点点头，扯过被子把两个人牢牢地裹了起来。Sebastian勾起一个缱绻满足的笑。

“你是我见过最好的圣诞礼物。”Chris低声说。

他们又交换了一连串细细碎碎的亲吻，在棉被里暖烘烘地贴在彼此身上。就在Chris以为对方已经睡着了的时候，Sebastian却突然睁开眼睛，说：“有一天晚上我在这里醒来，发现你给我事后照顾了，就像现在这样把我裹成一个Sebby卷。”

“Sebby卷是什么可爱的称呼？像寿司那样吗？”Chris被逗笑了，又把他抱了抱，“现在是Sebby卷和Chris卷。”

他们傻兮兮地笑着，在床上相拥着滚来滚去，把身上共同的那条被子卷得更紧了。Sebastian不断发出小动物一样幸福的呼噜声，Chris跟着学了两下，但是学得不像，还遭到了嘲笑。

“你也是我最好的圣诞礼物。”安静下来时，Sebastian贴着他的心口说。

“噢，我也爱你。”

TBC.


End file.
